


Superwoman/Batman: Public Enemies

by Leolamin1397



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman/Batman: Public Enemies
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Genderbending, Genderswap, Rule 63, Superwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolamin1397/pseuds/Leolamin1397
Summary: The first story of my Superwoman AU. Contains rule 63 Superman and Superwoman x BatmanLex Luthor is the President of the United states. But believe it or not that's not the worse thing. When a Meteor of pure Kryptonite Threatens the Earth Superwoman jumps in to save the day, though she's not alone. Prepare for the debut of the World's Finest Couple





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to the beginning of my new Superwoman AU. This is totally separate from my BvS story and takes place in a different universe that isn't based on the DCEU. This universe is an amalgam of all the things I love about superman from different media comics, TV, and the movies. This story is going to drop you right in the middle of Superwoman's career, but I'll go into more detail about that when we get to there. For now here's a little prologue to get you all in the mood. ;)

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Prologue **

_“Do you remember when we first met?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

Smallville, Kansas, 1980’s

_After my Parents died, Alfred though I needed to get out of Gotham City. We drove to California. We used the car that we took to the beach. We passed a small Kansas town and once we were a few miles away ended up getting a flat on the dirt road. Alfred was starting working on the wheel while I stayed in the dark car, after a few minutes he asked me to exit the vehicle since I weighed it down. Once I opened that door, it was like I stepped into another world. Everything was so bright, brighter than Gotham. The sky, the grass, even the sun seemed brighter here. It was beautiful….. but I wasn't very much into beautiful at the moment. I found a tree on a hill and sat in the shadows looking out to the landscape. It was beautiful, and my mind goes to how my parents would've loved it. I lowered my head to look at the grass, and as I lifted my head to look at the leaves of the tree, I was under._

“Aaaahhh!!” Bruce yelled holding his head as he rolled down the hill into the sunlight

       The 8-year-old stopped at the foot of the hill his black suit and dress shirt covered in dirt. He hissed as he held his head, he opened his eyes to see a baseball roll right in front of his face.

“OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY!!” a panicked female voice said

     Bruce rolled onto his back to face the source of the voice. A young girl stood over him the sun casting her in shadows, but he could make out her concern through her body language.

“Here let me help you.” She said extending her arm for him to take

     He groaned as he took her arm and she helped him up allowing Bruce to examine the girl. She wore a pair of worn, dusty blue overalls with a red short sleeve shirt underneath it. She had short wavy black hair that was under a blue baseball cap, though the most striking thing about her was her eyes. Or to be more precise the huge Glasses that covered her eyes, her eyes looked Grey, but Bruce guessed that was just the lens diming their color. He figured they were a kind of blue.

“Are you okay? I didn’t think the ball would go that far. Is your vision blurry? Does your head hurt?" The girl asked like a fretting mother

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." Bruce said trying to be stoic but letting out another hiss as his forehead stung

“No, you’re not, you hurt. Let me bring you back home, and Ma can get you some ice for that." The girl said gently taking his arm. Her touch was soft and kinda warm.

“I SAID I’M FINE!” Bruce yelled annoyed pulling his arm away holding his head.

The girl was surprised by the action but didn't look upset, just annoyed.

“Listen you don’t have to front for me okay, we just met.” The girl said with crossed arms

Bruce felt heat on his face after the girl spoke

“W-what-why would I-?” Bruce stammered

“Damn Claire you made that ball fly!” a boy said running up to the two

"That's a swear word, Pete." The girl named Claire said with a huff.

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever. But seriously, I think I heard Chandler’s Jaw drop when you hit that home run.” The boy named Pete said with a laugh

Pete then noticed Bruce

"Hey, Claire, who's the suit?" Pete said pointing to Bruce

"Oh, this is….. Um, sorry what is your name?" Claire asked sheepishly

“It Bruce, Bruce Wayne.” Bruce said annoyed rubbing his head

"Oh well I'm Claire Kent, and this is my friend Pete Ross. We were playing Baseball not too far from here.” Claire said pointing away from the tree

“Oh man, did Claire nail you with our ball. You should get some ice on that. Oh, did you get a bruise, let me see, let me see!” Pete said reaching for Bruce’s hand

“I-DO NOT-NEED ICE! AND I DO NOT-HAVE A BRUISE!!” Bruce said annoyed dodging Pete’s hand

"You are covering a bruise. Pete stay with him, I’m getting Ma.” Claire said sternly walking away

“Where do you think you are going?” another male voice said

Two boys approached the three

“A Chandler I see you picked up your jaw from the mud.” Pete said sly

“The games over Chandler I need to get my Ma.” Claire said

“Oh no, you ain’t running home to Mommy. This game ain’t over!” Chandler said defiantly jabbing his finger in Claire’s chest making her back off

“Can we please not do this?” Claire said annoyed

"Yeah, she hit that ball clear over your head, get over it jerk!" Pete yelled mockingly

"She just got lucky, and that ball was a foul anyway!" Chandler yelled at Pete

“It went straight down the middle you moron.” Pete said in disbelief

“Fine whatever, I forfeit, you win, I don’t have time for this.” Claire said as she tried to move past the boy only for him to grab her arm

“I am not about to lose to a girl and especially the class freak.” Chandler growled

      Claire visibly winced at Chandler's words, and Bruce noticed this. Though his eyes were on how rough the boy Chandler was grabbing her arm. Claire didn’t seem to be in any pain, but Bruce did not like this. His father always taught him that you should never treat a lady like that. Surprisingly it was the boy Pete who came to Claire’s defense.

“Chandler how about you not be a dick, and let Claire go?” Pete said seriously grabbing Chandler’s arm

“Pete you don’t….” Claire said worried for her friend

     Chandler then slowly released Claire's arm, and Pete began to release his. Claire calmed down thinking the situation might’ve calmed down. But, Bruce could see Chandler’s tense movements. And with one swift movement delivered a smacked Pete across the cheek sending him to the ground.

“PETE!!” Claire yelled in worry

“SHUT IT!!!” Chandler yelled as he prepared to slap Claire

She saw it coming but didn't look afraid. But it never connected as Bruce’s hand shot out to catch Chandler’s wrist before he could hit Claire.

“I know even down here that parents teach little boys that they should never hit girls.” Bruce said sternly holding Chandler’s wrist surprising everyone.

“WHO ASKED YOU!” Chandler yelled as he pulled his arm back and tried to punch Bruce

Brue however with one swift movement dodged the punch, spun around while grabbing his arm, and then proceeded to judo flip him. Everyone visibly gasped as they watched Chandler be slammed into the grass letting out a pained yell as he arched his back Bruce standing over him.

“Holy shit that was awesome-ow!” Pete said holding his cheek as he watched the scene

      Chandler picked himself up with tears in his eyes, while Bruce looked at him coldly. The look in Bruce’s eyes and the previous attack put fear into the hearts of Chandler and his crony. Thus he quickly got to his feet and ran, his underling not far behind him.

“THIS ISN’T OVER!!!” Chandler yelled cowardly though it was

Bruce turned to Claire who was stunned by what he just did, but before he could say anything, Claire spoke first.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Claire said upset surprising Bruce

“He was going to slap you.” Bruce shot back

“I would’ve been fine, and you didn't need to….Karate…. flip him." Claire said upset

"It's actually Judo." Bruce replied

"Whatever it was it was awesome. It was just like in the movie man. How'd you do that?" Pete said still nursing his cheek

"Master Wayne, what is going on?" Alfred said approaching the children

“Master…. Wayne?” Claire said confused

“It fine Alfred, nothing wrong.” Bruce said

"Oh, my child what happened to you?" Alfred asked worried to Pete

"Oh just some jerk from school, but this kid flipped him over his shoulder like a guy from the Martial arts movies." Pete said excitedly while Bruce hissed in annoyance

“Oh did he now?” Alfred said looking at Bruce accusingly as Bruce avoided eye contact

"Um, Mr.…...” Claire asked walking up

“Pennyworth milady, Alfred Pennyworth. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Alfred said with a small bow making Claire smile

“Oh, Mr. Pennyworth what are you doing here?” Claire asked

"Well Master Bruce and I were driving through the town, and we appear to have gotten some car trouble." Alfred said

"Oh well, my parent's farm isn't too far from here. My dad fixes the truck all the time maybe he can help." Claire said pointing to the distance

“Well that would be lovely wouldn’t it Master Wayne?” Alfred said happily receiving a grunt from Bruce

Kent Farm

      Johnathan Kent walked out the front door of the house holding a toolbox, Alfred standing in front of the House while Claire sat on the porch.

"All right Claire, I'm gonna help Mr. Pennyworth fix his car. Your Ma is still out with the city council, so it's just gonna be you and Bruce over there. Don’t leave the farm and we’ll be back soon.” John said ruffling his daughter’s hair making her smile

John then proceeded to follow Alfred off the Farm and to the car.

“So what kind of Model is it?” John asked

"I assure you, sir, very, very old." Alfred said

“Have you seen my truck?” John said jokingly

      Claire waved goodbye to her father as he left the premises. Claire then took a breath and looked to a tree in the yard. Under it sat Bruce in the shadows once more, Claire sighed and walked towards Bruce.

“Why are you under a tree?” Claire asked standing in the sun looking at the boy cast in shadow

“The sun hurts my eyes.” Bruce said simply

“Then you should use sunglasses.” Claire said

“I don’t have sunglasses.” Bruce said

“You should buy some.” Claire continued

“Mmmmmm.” Bruce grunted

      The two children stared at each other in awkward silence, one in the sun, the other shadows. Claire could feel there was something off about the child. He was like no child she has ever met before. There was a darkness around him, one she had never felt before. But even with all that he was still a kid and one who looked like he needed a friend.

“So….. what do you like to do? Aside from judo flipping people.” Claire asked

Bruce remained silent trying to avoid eye contact with Claire

“Do….. You…. Play…. Baseball?” Claire asked nervously

Bruce looked at Claire this time

     The two this time were in the front yard Claire holding a bat, ball, and glove. The two walking side by side.

“You want to pitch or hit?” Claire asked

“Hit.” Bruce said simply

"Oookay," Claire said simply

      Claire took her position, and Bruce took his, and within minutes it was clear Bruce had no idea what he was doing as he swung and missed three times.

“Have…... you ever played baseball?” Claire asked

“No.” Bruce said dead serious though there was also a hint of embarrassment

“So… what do you do? Aside from Judo flipping people?” Claire asked as Bruce thought about for a bit

     Next thing they knew Bruce had taken up an Orthodox Boxing stance and was throwing jabs in the air as Claire stood next to him mimicking his style.

"The trick is to exhale every time you jab." Bruce says

“My Pa says people shouldn’t go around starting fights.” Claire says

"I'm not looking to start fights. They seem to find their way towards me." Bruce says

“You get bullied a lot?” Claire asked

"Used to, Alfred showed me how to defend myself. I broke one kid's nose when he tried to punch me, though after that his two friends ganged up on me. We all got detention, but they keep their distance now…. As well as everyone else in school." Bruce says

"That's why you shouldn't fight. People are scared of ya." Claire said

"I had to defend myself, and those guys back there were gonna hit you." Bruce said

"I would've dodged, they're just a bunch of jerks, and the situation got outta hand." Claire says

“But your friend Pete didn’t.” Bruce said as Claire froze up a bit

“I didn’t want that happen.” Claire said with guilt

"But, it did, and you could've done something. I can tell that you could've taken those guys." Bruce said surprising Claire

"Well first I just showed you this stance, and you already copied it perfectly. And the way you recoil your fist back shows a lot of speed, your strong. If you have the ability to do something, you should do it." Bruce says as Claire stood up

“What if you end up hurting the wrong people or people being scared of you.” Claire says rubbing her arm

“I wouldn’t care, I did what I had to do. Even if it means people don’t like me for doing it.” Bruce says

“I don’t want to be like you.” Claire says

There was an awkward silence between the two

“You don’t have a lot of friends do you?” Claire says

“Not anymore.” Bruce says

“……. Do you like to read?” Claire asked

     Bruce was then looking through the leaves of a Tree he was sitting under it was in the front yard of the house. Claire was sitting under the tree as well fast asleep a pile of books between them. Claire said this was her favorite reading spot and she was very well-read matching Bruce with her literary awareness and had an excellent collection of literature though small it was. Bruce told her about the massive library in his mansion which amazed her as well as the fact that he had a mansion. The two compared their favorite literature Claire was more into Fantasy and stories about heroes overcoming evil and the good will of men winning in the end. Bruce was more into Non-Fiction Biographies stories that tell of past events good or bad and learning from the mistakes of the past. Both of them suggested a book that the other can read Claire suggested ‘The Odyssey’ for Bruce a story of a long heroic journey, strife, and never giving up. Bruce suggested the book ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ for Claire, a story of facing the injustices of the world even if the world is fighting against you.

“ _Yawn_ ~ How long was I out?” Claire asked waking up

“Not very long just-.” Bruce said when he suddenly noticed something

    An acorn had fallen off a Branch and was now plummeting towards Claire's head, and it was a decent sized one too. Bruce wanted to speak up but knew it wouldn't do any good, but what happened next surprised him. The Acorn landed right atop her head bouncing off it and fell on the ground next to her. But she gave no reaction. She didn't even seem to notice she was completely unfazed.

“What’s wrong?” Claire asked seeing Bruce was staring

“Nothing!” Bruce said instantly looking away the gears in his head turning

    Night had fallen, and the two were sitting on blankets looking up at the stars. Claire smiled as Bruce looked up in astonishment at how clear the sky was.

“The stars are really sparkly tonight.” Claire said smiling

     Bruce was going to reply, but his eyes suddenly wandered to a stick that was on the ground. As soon as he did his mind went back to the acorn and how Claire gave no reaction to it. He thought back to her words about people being scared of her. There was something about her and Bruce needed to find out. He slowly grabbed the stick and lifted it overhead as Claire’s head was turned. Just hard enough to see whether she would react, if he was wrong, she would get a bruise but nothing worse.

    Then an image flashed in his head of Claire crying and holding her head, followed by the day they spent together and how nice she was to him despite just meeting him.

“What kind of creep would I be?” Bruce thought as he put the stick down and sighed

“Oh, hey follow me to the barn, I have a telescope setup!” Claire said as she got up and Bruce followed

\--

"Thank you for all your help, good sir." Alfred said sitting in the car Bruce in it as well the engine humming as it was parked in front of the house

“Anytime friend.” Johnathan said as with a smile

     Claire was in her room looking down at the car and at Bruce. She smiled and waved at him, Bruce returned with a small smile and waved as well as the car drove from the farm.

“How was that young man Claire, did you two have fun?” Martha asked standing by her bedroom door

"We did, though he was hesitant. I feel like he hasn't fun in a while, and he was really strange and Distant. Kinda like me, but sadder. I hope the day had cheered him up." Claire said

“I’m sure you did. Look at you helping people you just met. Sleep tight Claire.” Martha said closing the door

    Claire smiled as she continued to look out the window smiling at the moon that shined down onto her. But then suddenly something blocked the light a shadow, and a screech filled the air, Claire gasped a bit stepping away from the mirror to see a Bat flying from her window into the sky. She looked at it warily as it did, the shadow leaving her letting her be bathed in light

“You could’ve fixed the car by yourself.” Bruce said as he and Alfred drove down the road

“Yes…. But when I saw you defending that Claire girl and how she was approaching you, I thought maybe you would enjoy each other’s company for a little longer.” Alfred said

“She’s strange, she confrontational yet still keeps a distance like she’s hiding something. She’s like me, but happier.” Bruce said

“You can be happy to Bruce, despite what happened…. It’s not wrong for you to be. They would want you to be happy.” Alfred said

    Bruce let out a grumble as he looked out the window and towards the moon. As he was bathed in the light of the moon. But then a shadow overcame him the Bat flying overhead covering the moon. Bruce looked at it not with fear but with intrigue. As the shadow covered him his mind went back to that moment where everything was taken from him. He looked at the creature his gaze hardening as they drove.


	2. A regular Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to spoil ya'll with a new chapter. We Jump into the present day and I introduce you all to this version of Claire Josephine Kent aka Superwoman. I'll let the chapter speak for itself but I'll add a little more info about Claire at the end. ;)

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Chapter 1 **

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

      Lois Lane, the ace reporter of the Daily Planet, sat at her desk her eye firmly directed at the elevators. Her fingers lightly drummed on her desk as she stared at the Elevators waiting for something ignoring all the sounds of the news bullpen. Then the beautiful blonde Kat Grant then walked up to Lois desk, and the leaned on the edge looking at the same elevator.

“She’s not gonna make it.” Kat said simply

“She’ll make it.” Lois responded

“She’s not gonna make it.” Kat said

"She'll make it, she always makes it." Jimmy Olsen ace photographer said walking up next to the two

“I don’t know Jimbo, I think she's finally run out of Luck." The sporty Steve Lombard said

“Come on it’s her you know she makes it.” Jimmy said

“The Subway is full of delays, there traffic jams for miles, and it’s impossible to run in these streets. She isn’t gonna make it” Kat said

“She’ll make it.” Lois said

Suddenly the elevator dinged open and outshot out a frantic female figure. She had her black hair in a messy ponytail and wore a large pair of spherical Glasses that took up half her face. Her clothes were baggy hiding her figure and consisted of a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a brown suit jacket over it, a red skirt the reached her ankles, and black dress shoes. The woman ran past the group as quick as she could carrying a messenger bag with papers sticking out of it.

“Hi Lois, Hi Jimmy, Hi Steve, Hi Kat!!!” the woman said quickly passing them

"Told ya she'd make it." Lois said with a smirk as Kat huffed. Steve pulled out a five and handed it to a happy Jimmy with a groan

The woman ran through the bullpen saying hi to various staff quickly making her way to the editor-in-chiefs office.

“Stop the presses, I….!” the woman yelled running until she lost her footing and slipped with a yelp

She landed on her back with a thud laying there for a second before picking herself up with a groan and looking up to see a man standing over.

“Claire Josephine Kent, right on time and right where I expected you.” The man said looking at the woman

“Morning Mr. White, I have that story you wanted.” Claire said with a nervous chuckle as Perry helped her up

“You could’ve just emailed it to me, you didn’t have to make the trip here.” Perry said as Claire handed him some documents

“I’m still an employee of the Daily Planet, I think that I should at least try to come to work a few times a week despite my new living conditions.” Claire said

“Chief how long are you gonna keep calling her Kent, she’s a married woman now.” Reporter Ron Troupe said passing by

“Yeah I know, it’s just surprising ya know. I mean not that I expected you not to get married, it’s just…..” Perry said trying to find the right words

“It’s alright Perry, I can’t believe it either sometimes. It’s something I never really thought about, yet here I am.” Claire said as she touched and looked at the golden band around her finger

"Either way it's always good to see ya, Claire. Now get to work." Perry said pointing to her desk

“Aye, Aye Chief.” Claire said going to her desk

“Kept it clean for ya Ms. Kent.” Jimmy said approaching her

"Oh, Jimmy you didn't have to that." Claire said appreciatively

"We're pals it's the least I could do. Also, it gets kinda lonely when you aren't around, do you get lonely in that new place of yours?" Jimmy asked

“Not really I have great company. But I do miss you guys and Metropolis which is why I always try to show up for work, sending emails doesn’t compare to being in the bullpen.” Claire said with a smile

“Still I can’t believe you didn’t quit, aren’t you living the good life now?” Steve asked

“Claire ain’t the type of Girl to let money get to her head.” Lois said

“Still I can’t believe you haven’t bought better clothes.” Kat said

“I like my suits, besides you know I don’t have that good an eye for fashion.” Claire said straightening her skirt

“Still the same old Claire.” Kat said

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lois said with a smile

“Thanks, it’s nice to get back to work.” Claire said finally reaching her desk and preparing to sit down

“This just in a high-speed chase is has broken out on the Metropolis freeway. What started as a routine traffic stop spiraled out of control when the driver brandished a gun and took off. He is now being chased by police, though there is worry about the possibility of a traffic accident. His vehicle has over 600 horsepower, and he is driving erratically." The reporter on the TV said

Everyone looked up to the television to see a Live newsfeed of a red sports car driving down the freeway zipping past cars at high speeds. The vehicle ended up scrapping another van, it swerved a bit then stopped safely a woman coming out and then going to the back to grab her child as the police cars zoomed past one stopping to check on the woman and her child.

"At the speed, he's going at, he's gonna hurt a lot more than himself." Steve said

“I-I just r-remembered…… I-need to use…. The bathroom!” Claire stammered out as she ran from her desk knocking over her name plaque

“Right now?” Jimmy said disappointed

“Won’t be long be right back!” Claire yelled as she ran from the group and down the hall

“Same old Claire.” Lois said walking to Claire desk and picking up the name holder

“How’d a girl like her marry a guy like him?” Kat asked confused

“I guess there’s more to her than meets the eye.” Lois said with a smile as she put the name holder back in place revealing what was written on it.

CLAIRE JOSEPHINE WAYNE

Lois smiled as she looked at Claire's desk focusing on a picture frame. In the photo, Claire was in a beautiful white wedding dress glasses on her face as well as a substantial goofy smile, bouquet in her hands. Next, to her bring her close was a man in a black suit neat short black hair, strong chin, and striking black eyes. He had a smaller smile on his face but had his arm around Claire's waist bringing her close.

“You better be treating her right Bruce.” Lois said to herself

Suddenly a red and blue blur flew past the Daily Planet window catching everyone’s attention.

"Aw Yeah, she on the move." Jimmy said

“Come on Jimmy we got work to do.” Lois said sitting back at her desk

The news Helicopter zoomed over the freeway trying to keep up with the sports car and the chase.

"This car is going almost 200 mph, that's faster than any police car, and even the chopper is having trouble…… WHOA!" The reporter on the chopper yelped as the red, and blue blur zoomed past it

The sports car sped down the freeway coming up to a full toll stop. Whoever was in the car hit the brakes trying to stop only making the car swerve towards the lined up car in waiting. It was just a few feet away from hitting one of them when the red sports car was suddenly flown into the air. The people in the cars looked up in awe as they saw a majestic female figure fly overhead carrying the car. Her black hair flowing reached a quarter down her back in the wind along with her red cape, her ethereal blue eyes, and her blue suit that showed off her amazon-esque physique. The most defining thing on her was the Crimson S that laid in a red diamond yellow filling the empty spot within. The crest laid proudly upon her impressive bust as she flew through the air. The woman held the car as if it were nothing as her red boots lightly touched the ground.

“Superwoman, so this is what you’ve been up to these last few months.” A male voice said

"Chasing Cars." Another male voice said in a mocking tone

Superwoman turned to see three people standing in the freeway. The first man appeared to be entirely made out of silver only with red gloves and blue boots with a red atomic symbol on his chest. The other man was almost the same only he was red and yellow with an M on the right side of his chest. And finally, there was a young woman she had short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit with an opening on the breasts with blue boots and gloves, along with her own small red cape.

“Captain Atom, Power Girl… Major Force. I go where I’m needed.” Superwoman said almost groaning the last name

“But you haven’t been needed much lately have you?” Captain Atom said

"Can I help you, Captain?" Superwoman said annoyed wanting him to get to the point

“I just want you to admit something.” Captain Atom said walking forward the other two following behind

"I'LL SHOOT MYSELF I SWEAR!!!" the man in the car yelled holding a gun to his head

“One second.” Superwoman said holding up one finger as she fired a quick beam of heat vision through the car and slicing the gun in half. She then placed the car down and let the police do their work taking him away.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Superwoman said she took off to the sky, Captain Atom sighed and followed the other close behind

They landed on the roof of a nearby building

“Now what am I supposed to admit?” Superwoman asked with crossed arms

“That Luthor hasn’t done a bad job.” Captain Atom said

Superwoman frowned at the request turning around and walking to the edge of the building

“Told ya this would be a waste of time.” Major force said

Power Girl huffed at the Major and ran after Superwoman

“Luthor did the one thing nobody was expecting. He made things boring again! And boring is good. The economy’s back to normal, crimes down, there are no wars or anything….” Power girl said trying to reason with her

Superwoman pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned putting one hand on the railing.

“You know what? Yeah, I admit, he's done well for the country. But if he wanted me to say that he'd be right here to hear it from my mouth. So why are you really here?" Superwoman said turning around to face the group.

“We want you to come work with us.” Captain Atom said

“That is never going to happen. Despite the good he’s done, he’s still the raving mad man driven by his own ego who threaten me, this city, and the world a dozen times.” Superwoman said leaning on the railing

"I thought that too at first. Then I realized all he was trying to do was put that formidable intellect into doing such a good job no one will have any choice but to respect him." Captain Atom said walking forward

“It’s all about ego for him.” Superwoman said simply

"Come on it's not like he's not the worse person to be in the Oval Office. Womanizers, drunks, and crooks what makes him any different?" Major force reasoned making Superwoman frown at him

“Come on, work with us. Please, we need you.” Power Girl taking Superwoman’s hand looking at her with pleading eyes

Superwoman gave her a smile and touched her face caressing. Then she frowned removing her hand

“Kara…. I’m sorry not with him.” Superwoman says as she steps away preparing to take off Kara frowning

"And Kara, Connie says hi and to visit her once in a while." Superwoman says with a small smile making Kara smile as she took off into the sky

“I guess Luthor’s not the only one with an ego.” Atom said as he and Major Force prepared to leave Kara sighing and joining them

Later that Night, Wayne Manor

    Superwoman flies across the night sky flying towards a lone mansion on a hill overlooking the grim city of Gotham. From the outside, the manor had an air of mystery, elegance, and darkness to it. But to Claire it was home, she smiled as she flew towards the roof and over one of the chimneys. She brought her arms together and dropped into the Chimney falling through it. Claire eventually slowed her descent stopping her feet an inch off the ground as she stood in a large fireplace in the main hall. She now wore her civilian clothing and her glasses. In the room, Alfred Pennyworth stood with a small smile on his face and gave a slight bow.

“Welcome home Mistress Claire.” Alfred said

“Hello Al, had a nice day?” Claire said as she stepped out of the fireplace

“As productive as ever, being the sole attendant in this massive manor. Cooking, cleaning, and driving Master Bruce everywhere.” Alfred said with his classic snark

“You want me to give the place a quick run through?” Claire asked

“Now where would the fun be in that?” Alfred said with a smirk making her giggle

“I’m gonna head back to Metropolis for Patrol, but I wanted to know if Bruce headed out already?” Claire asked

“Just about to actually, he’s still in the cave.” Alfred said getting a nod from Claire as she left the hall

     She walked through the large manor calmly knowing all the rooms here. She eventually passed a sleeping German Shepard. She smiled petting the dog, before going on her way to the Library. She walked in and towards the grandfather clock spinning the hands onto a certain hour before the clock began to move opening like a door. She entered walking down a dark set of stairs, though she could see perfectly eventually coming to a massive opening. Claire smiled as she looked upon the Batcave, quickly seeing all the vehicles were still docked and the computer was active. With her enhanced vision, she could see a figure at the computer a sly smile growing on her face as she began to float a few inches off the ground.

    Claire then began to gently float towards the computer making sure she was slow enough that she didn't make any wind, not to disturb the bats in the cave, or touch any of the tech and memorabilia that filled the cavern. A smile grew on her face as she came behind the figure on the computer who was heavily focused on what he was doing his cape hanging off the side of the chair. Claire mentally laughed as she took a deep breath slowly rising over the man, preparing to unleash something.

“Don’t even think about.” Bruce said simply not looking away from the screen

     With her cheeks full of Claire let out a disappointed raspberry before floating down and leaning on the chair.

“How’d you know it was me?” Claire asked with a smile

“I know everything.” Bruce said simply Claire smiled and kissed his cheek getting a small smile from him

“Where have you been?” Bruce asked

“Heh, I thought you knew everything…... Kara and Captain Atom came to Metropolis.” Claire said

“They’d try to recruit you into Luthor’s Entourage?” Bruce asked

“Yep, they know if they get Superwoman on their team most of the others would follow behind. Luthor would have his own Justice League of America.” Claire said with a groan as she looked at the screen as well containing a map of Gotham

“If I joined would you come with me?” Claire asked

“No.” Bruce said without hesitation

“Good.” Claire said smiling, but then it turned to a frown

"There hasn't been a lot of activity for anyone recently." Claire said

“Lull’s happen, we need to be ready for when crime picks up again.” Bruce says

"I am being too stubborn about Luthor, you are the only person I can say this too but he's doing a good job. Things are better now, but I can’t shake the feeling that there’s something else behind it. Or maybe I just wish it, that this was all some nefarious scheme that I could stop and send him to jail again. But what if this isn’t and I’m just being a asshole because of all the crap he put me through and the one thing that he may want from all of this is for me to look him in the eyes and say ‘You have done a great job’. Oh my god I am petty.” Claire says sighing

“Claire if the Joker suddenly popped up on TV with normal skin, claiming he was sane, and opening a psych ward. I would tear through Gotham to prove otherwise. It’s the right way to think with him, you are not being petty, you're being smart." Bruce says as Claire Hmm’s

     Claire gives a sly smile as she floats over Bruce and gently places herself on his lap as he sat getting an annoyed look from him.

"Claire, we both, have work to do." Bruce says

“I don’t hear any sirens.” Claire says

“Give it a minute.” Bruce says with a smirk

“A minute is all we need.” Claire says as she gently held his face and then pressed his lips to his

    The two were engaged in the kiss Bruce focusing on her until an alarm was sounded and the computer lit up. Claire had to stop herself from smashing the keyboard as she noticed Bruce was focused on the screen instead of her. She broke the kiss and after a look from Bruce gave an annoyed groan as she lifted herself off his lap allowing him to get up.

“We need to have a date night.” Claire says hanging overhead looking at him as he walked towards the Batmobile

“Crime doesn’t take date nights, and neither do I.” Bruce says as he pulls down his cowl and jumps in the car

    Claire smiled as she watched the car zoom down the ramp and into the night. She sighed staying in the air and letting her mind wander for a bit. Until she heard something a cry for help halfway across the world, she smiled as she had work to do as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Claire Josephine Wayne, I decided to tie the knot with these two. They are truly the Worlds Finest Couple, it may be a bit jarring just dropping you all in the middle like this but this is a story I really wanted to do. I choose this story because it perfectly encapsulates the relationship between Batman and Superman. Thus I will use it to do the same with Superwoman and Batman. I'm gonna sprinkle in some things through this story hinting at their lives so far and things that have happened, relationships that are very different from the comics and TV. Some of this stuff will become stories of their own in the future jumping into different points of Claire's life, this is somewhere in the Middle. She's married, is as the height of being Superwoman, is apart of the Justice League, and came back from the dead. You can be sure I'm gonna do a 'Death of-' story in the future. You'll learn more as the story goes on, but here's a little bit on Claire herself at this time
> 
> Claire Josephine Kent/Wayne  
> Age: 38  
> Started being Superwoman at 27  
> Married at 36  
> Personality wise she's just like Superman, kind, loving, and believes in the best of humanity. Though she does have a bit more of an edge to her, she has the patience of a saint but not when it comes to stupidity. She can get annoyed a lot quicker and tends to be very blunt when so calling people out on their BS and will lay on the Sarcasm hard. She's also very teasing when it comes to dealing with Villains and her teammates (Will become very apparent with Bruce and Lex as time goes on). She's as humble as Superman but there is this little voice in the back of her head that is like 'I'm Superwoman, and that's freaking awesome' so she will make that very apparent with the villains she fights from time to time though she knows not to do it in a serious situation.  
> Fun facts: 1)Claire is self conscious about her body. She's built like a Amazon and she knows it, but she does not like to show skin. 2) The costume she's wearing now is based off of rebirth and her hair is long. But she used to have the classic trunks look and shorter hair, she changed after a big event in her life. 3) She has been in 2 relationships since she became Superwoman before she married Bruce (Just gonna let your imaginations run wild with that).
> 
> And that'll be it for now, if you liked what you read leave a comment. Or if you have a question regarding Superwoman and her life also leave a comment. I'm thinking of adding little fun facts about her at the end of each chapter I could answer your questions there. Until next time ;)


	3. Meeting the President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming at ya with another update. Nice to see such positive feedback on this story so far. It'll be hopefully much quicker than BvS and I plan adding my own little flair to the story to spice it up for ya. But for now here ya go :D

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Chapter 2 **

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

      Claire yawns as she focuses on her laptop typing away at her laptop, the words reflecting off her glasses. She typed with one hand using her free to grab a soda can on her desk and drink from it still focused on the laptop.

“And-I-am-DONE!” Claire says with a groan leaning back on her chair

She leans on her chair and looks out the window seeing that it was night time. 

“Bruce is probably getting ready to head out by now, I should probably do the same.” Claire thought as she looked out the window

“Having a long night Smallville?” Lois said stopping by her desk

"Yeah, and it's gonna get longer." Claire says smiling at Lois

“How do you and Bruce have any time for each other with your work schedules?” Lois asked

“We make it work.” Claire says smiling as she stands up and picks up her jacket

“Calling it a night Ms. Kent?” Jimmy says walking by

“I am James, time to head home.” Claire says

“So what you gonna board your private helicopter and fly back to Gotham to your billion dollar mansion on a hill?” Kat asks sarcastically

"Something like that. Also, it's a million, not a billion." Claire says with a smirk as she begins to walk to the elevator

“KENT!!” Perry yells getting Claire’s attention

“Oh chief, I just sent you the new story. I was about to head out.” Claire says

“No, you won’t. We’ll all be working overtime, with what’s happening now.” Perry said as she turned on the TV

      The Daily Planet staff all went towards the TV and watched. On the screen, it was a live feed news report, and it was of President Lex Luthor talking to the American people.

“And I want to assure all Americans and all the citizens of the world that I intend to handle this meteor with the efficiency that characterized my previous endeavors.” Lex said in a strong, bold voice

“I’m sorry, did he say Meteor?” Jimmy asks

“What is he talking about?” Claire asks her eyes narrowing

“But, as a precaution, I'd like to meet with Superwoman as soon as possible. It's time to bury our rivalry once and for all and work together for the good of mankind." Lex says looking at the camera, and Claire swore right at her

“What the heck is that blowhard talking about now?” Kat asked

“I don’t think this is one of his tricks.” Lois says seriously looking at Claire who was glaring at the TV.

Later That Night, Batcave

“This is one time he's not lying.” Batman says looking at the computer Superwoman standing beside him

“About burying the rivalry?” Superwoman says with a groan

“Of course not, I mean about the meteor. I just called the watchtower John confirmed it.” Batman says as he hits a key on the keyboard

    The screen then showed what looked like a giant green glowing rock hurtling through space, Superwoman’s eyes widened as she saw it.

“How big is it?” Superwoman asked in shock

“The size of a small country. It’s a planet killer Claire.” Batman says

"Why is it that all the stuff from my planet tries to kill me?" Superwoman said pinching the bridge of her nose with a groan as she looked at the giant hunk of Kryptonite

“Any chance me and Diana can fly up there with lead suits and smash the thing?” Superwoman asked

“No amount of lead can block the amount of radiation that thing has. You would die instantly and no telling what that amount of K-radiation can would do to her body or any other human.” Batman says looking at her

“Can we get ahold of Hal and the corps?” Superwoman asks

"We're trying, but I wouldn't count on it. He's far out in space, and he has a job to do out there." Batman continues

“Do you have anything?” Superwoman asks already knowing the answer

“I’m working on something with one of my contacts.” Batman says making Superwoman smile

She then looked away in deep thought Batman noticing this giving her passing look

“You're going to go and meet with him, aren't you?” Batman says focusing on the screen

“You know me too well. I can't just stand back and do nothing.” Superwoman says with an accepting small smile.

“Well, when it all goes south, don't count on me to save you." Batman says with an annoyed groan

“I know.” Claire says walking towards him

“I know you pretty well too.” Claire whispers before kissing his cheek getting a grumble from him

     Batman remained focused on the screen hearing a whoosh as Superwoman left the cave. Once she was gone Batman finally looked back to where she went, in deep thought.

"Shall I prepare the car for you, sir?" Alfred said walking towards Bruce with a small smile

Gotham City, Shipping yard

    Superwoman floated over the shipping yard her legs crossed and eyes closed. She was using an old style of Kryptonian meditation that she learned from Codex. It was said to be used by the great thinkers of Krypton to help center their minds, calm their hearts, and focus on the task at hand. Which is what she needed at the moment as she heard multiple cars park at the shipyard. She looked down to see three black cars and six men in suits exit them she can see the guns they are carrying, and finally, she sees the man himself. Lex Luthor. She focuses on his green eyes as he scanned the area looking for her. There was a massive lump in the bottom of her heart as she looked at him remembering the time, they spent back in Smallville when they were little, the lonely boy she befriended and was the first person she felt she could connect to. She then remembered countless battles they've had and the people's he's hurt. And he was now the president of the United States, she considered just leaving him there and going.

“That would be pretty petty Claire.” Superwoman groaned as she uncrossed her legs and began to lower herself to the ground

     She landed before the secret service members who parted a bit allowing Lex to step forward to meet her. The two stared each other down as tension filled the air.

“Well?” Superwoman asked crossing her arms

“Somehow, I knew that would be the first word out of your mouth." Lex said with a confident smirk

“Well after everything we’ve been through, I’m not surprised.” Superwoman said blatantly

The two stared for another minute

“When the meteor gets close enough, I'm sending up a dozen missiles. Each one is going to have a 50-megaton warhead.” Lex said simply

“That could do something. But if you already have a plan, why call me?” Superwoman asked

“Some of my people don't have as much confidence in this plan as I do. They think I need a backup.” Lex said with an annoyed groan

"Come, Lex, you of all people should know the value of a good backup plan. And with the whole world at stake, that's not a bad idea.” Superwoman says

“Does that mean you're willing to work for me?” Lex says with a sly smirk

“Work… for you?” Superwoman says with an eye twitch

“Yes. You'll be working for me. But only in so far as I represent the country that adopted you. And that you love.” Lex says slime dripping from his voice clearly enjoying this

    Superwoman face was neutral, but internally she was pulling at her hair. This is just what he wants old enemies coming together to save the world. Lex Luthor and Superwoman, it would be great for his re-election. And she can see it in his eyes he's already imagining me standing by his side as he makes his announcement the cheering applause, the photos, he'll be loved, and she would've helped him. The idea of feeding his ego just enrages her so much, despite everything it all ways comes down to that. Every action he's done was not because of selflessness, but selfishness. He was such an egotistical asshole, her brain was yelling at her just to fly away and not give him the satisfaction.

“This isn’t about you Claire, it’s about the world. Let him have his win so we can solve this.” Superwoman thought with a sigh as she uncrossed her arms

“Lex I'm not sure if I will ever trust, everything you do even a charitable act is always in service to yourself. But, this is bigger than you and me, so if….. your..b-being….” Superwoman said but began to slur her words her eyes starting to flicker and her body language loosening

“What's wrong? Were you in the middle of saying something? Lex said with a grin

     Superwoman tried to focus on him, but her vision was getting blurry a draining feeling filled her body as she began to stumble. She knew this feeling Kryptonite, Luthor brought Kryptonite because of course, he did. As she got weaker, she didn't think. She rushes forward and grabbing Luthor's collar pulling him forward, the secret service agents immediately pulling out their weapons.

“Luthor!” Superwoman said with a growl looking directly into his eyes

“You think I'd be crazy enough to meet you without some kind of protection?” Lex said with a smirk

     Superwoman vision cleared just enough to look at the blonde secret service agent that stood the closet behind him. She was so focused on Lex she didn’t examine the others, but now she was recognizing who this man was. He smiled as he removed his sunglasses revealing his glowing green eyes. He then pulled open his suit jacket showing off his bare chest and a green glow from within it.

“Metallo?!” Superwoman said shocked

“Who else could stand up to you?” Lex said with a small laugh as Superwoman groaned her grip weakening

“WHY?!” Superwoman yelled angry and confused

"Let's both be honest we knew that this was going to happen eventually. I wanted to do this since I election night when I won. But I had to wait and do my presidential duties, and even you have to admit I've been doing a good job. People finally realize for the savior that I am, but no matter what I did no matter how much I do. It always comes back to you and your band of freaks, they lost faith in the strength of men and turned to the false gods. Well, I'm done waiting, you're not going to swoop in and save the day this time, this is a job for a man. A human man." Lex says with a sinister grin

    Superwoman looked at him with anger filling her, it always came down to ego for him. Every single time. She grunts as she pushes him to the ground and stumbles back using the car as support. She watched as the agents helped him up bringing him to a vehicle as he faked pain and weakness. Metallo looking down at her

“Shouldn't have done that. He's the president.” Metallo said seriously and with a hint of glee in his voice

    Superwoman focused on him just as he charged at her nailing her across the face with a hook that sent her head to the side. She fired two more hooks rocking her head from left to right each getting a pained grunt from the Woman of Steel. Metallo then grabbed onto her hair and forced his knee into her nose making her scream out, before slamming her head into the driver's door of the car. Superwoman reacted quickly firing a kick to Metallo's knee making him and a punch to his chest that sent him back. Superwoman groans as she gripped the car, she quickly looked at the wheel of the car using her free hand to grab it and pull it out quickly. She then chucked the wheel at Metallo's head making him fall onto his back with a grunt. Summoning her strength, Superwoman grabbed the car and lifted it overhead, for a moment seeing the retreating Luthor leave. Superwoman let out a yell as she slammed the car atop of Metallo. She then took a few steps back and fired her heat vision at the gas tank of the vehicle. It took a few seconds due to her weakening, but the car did explode into a ball of fire and scrap.

    Superwoman took a moment to breath knowing that it wouldn’t be enough to stop Metallo. And she was right as he emerged from the fire his skin gone revealing his robotic body the Kryptonite now fully exposed. The robot man charged Superwoman just as she raised a guard blocking the cross to her face, but he followed up with an uppercut to her gut that made her grunt as drop her guard. Metallo kept up the pressure rocking her head with two swift hooks ending with an uppercut that sent her falling on her back. Superwoman groaned as she rolled to her side only to get a kick to her gut that sent her into a chain link fence. Metallo moved forward grabbing her by the hair again and making her stand as he reared his head back. However, Superwoman then grabbed his head and headbutted him before he could. Superwoman fired her own hook to his face sending it to the side, but he recovered quickly shooting a quick jab at her. But Superwoman swayed out of the way using one hand to wrap around his stretched out arm and the other to grab his chin. She then brought her leg behind his and pulled it out from under him while pushing on his chin slamming him onto his back. Superwoman then grabbed his leg and with a quick spin threw him at a wall.

    Metallo slammed onto the wall cracking it and falling to his side, but quickly got up glaring at Superwoman as she stood before him breathing heavily and sweating. Metallo lifted both his arms and then suddenly they morphed from hands to a hammer and a chainsaw. He roared as he charged the hero swinging the blade at her which she dodged, only to have the hammer slam into her cheek sending her spinning to the ground. Metallo stood over her and began to repeatedly slam the hammer onto her face pushing her deeper into the pavement as she grunted in pain. He pushed the hammer down on her face keeping her pinned as he then lifted his chainsaw hand the blades not spinning and plunged it towards her gut. Superwoman, however, caught the blade before it could connect, letting out a hiss as the spinning blades hurt her skin. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she then unleashed her heat vision melting the hammer and blasting into Metallo's face making him stumble back. Superwoman then picked herself up and charged Metallo Jumping up in that air with her fist raised and fired a Super-WOMAN punch to his jaw. With a loud POW, she and Metallo went through the fence and fell off a small cliff landing in a cemetery.

     Superwoman grunted as she rolled across the ground stopping on her side as she panted sweating heavily.

“Fighting Metallo…. at 9 at night. Luthor planned this…. I-I need to get some distance.” Superwoman said as she began to stand

     She then heard metallic creaking, Metallo was up and searching for her. She quickly ducked behind some gravestones.

“Easier said than done. Need to used ranged attacks, can risk wasting more power with heat vision.” Superwoman thought as she looked around

Her eyes came to a gravestone as she focused on the carved words and fresh flowers put around it.

"No." She said out loud as she continued to search eventually coming upon a wheelbarrow filled with gardening tools

"Perfect." She said with a grin as she rushed towards the Wheelbarrow grabbing the shovel

“JOHN!!” Superwoman yelled getting Metallo’s attention

     A just as he turned around she threw the shovel at him like a javelin aiming for the Kryptonite. The shovel embedded in his chest a few inches away from the Kryptonite. Superwoman clicked her tongue cursing her poor aim as she grabbed a Pair of Hedge Clippers and threw them as well. Metallo batted them out of the air as he ran at her, Superwoman then grabbed the wheelbarrow lifting it up and preparing to swing it at him. But with the Glow of the Kryptonite, she let out a pained gasp and began to falter. Metallo got close and pulled the wheelbarrow from her hand and swung it at her instead, sending her stumbling to the side with a grunt some saliva flying out of her mouth. He then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground slowly applying pressure to her windpipe. Superwoman gags as she tried to pry herself free but the Kryptonite was taking away the needed strength. Despite this, she still struggled as he slowly strangled her. But then a familiar sound filled the air as a Batarang stabbed itself into a joint on Metallo's arm making him scream out in pain and release Superwoman. He stumbled back holding his arm until four more Batarangs embedded in his chest and with a beep began sending surges of electricity into his body making him scream out as her body jerked about.

    Superwoman groans as a shadow covered her a smile on her face before she even looked up to see it was Batman.

“How long were you watching?” Superwoman said as she lifted her arm letting Batman help her up

“Just got here, though I figured things would go poorly.” Batman said as he put her arm over his shoulder and began to aid her walking out

“I’ve always been Ms. Second Chance, but sometimes it sucks to be her.” Superwoman groans with a smile as she walked with him

“That won’t hold him.” Superwoman says seriously

“I know, which is why you need to get out of here. The Batmobile is-!” Batman says until something grabs him from behind and pulls him away with a surprised scream

     Superwoman turned around to see Metallo lifting Batman up by the neck and slammed him atop a gravestone. Superwoman prepared to charge but let out another pained grunt as she fell to a knee. Batman tried to break free throwing a Batarang at the Kryptonite in Metallo's chest, it met its mark stabbing into the stone. But Metallo quickly pulls it out and crushed the Batarang letting it explode in his hands as a small shard of his Kryptonite falls to the ground. Metallo then began to strangle Batman, until Superwoman from behind fires her heat vision slicing off his arm. Metallo screams as he falls to his knees, then noticing the Kryptonite shard. Superwoman finally stood up and readied herself to attack.

“Superwoman!" Metallo says sinisterly as he turned around Superwoman noticing his hand was now a gun

“To you. From the bottom of my heart.” Metallo says with an evil smirk

     Superwoman’s eyes widened as she realized what he meant, Batman picked himself up just in time to see Metallo pointing the gun at him

BANG

    Superwoman’s body jerked as a pain filled her chest. What was first a steady slope was now a 90-degree incline as she got weaker. She felt herself falling, she looked down to see a hole in her chest blood coming out of it and a green glow coming from the hole.

“Huh, so this is what this feels like…. Ow.” Superwoman thought as she fell into an open grave not moving

     Superwoman laid in the open grave as her body weakened and her mind began to blur. She couldn’t hear anything as she slowly began to fade letting out a low moan. Suddenly a figure was atop of her she was cognitive to recognize it was her Husband.

“Hello dear~” Superwoman says with a small smile looking at him with half closed eyes

“The kryptonite is near your heart. I don't know if I'll get it before the wound closes.” Batman says seriously as he pulls out a pair of tweezers trying to focus on the wound

“You know you were right about this getting shot thing. It suuuuucks so much. Bullets suck. I’ve taken mortars and lasers, but bullets are the worst~” Superwoman said her words starting to slur as her mind began to fade

“Do me a favor and lose the sense of humor.” Batman says still focused on the wound

“Y-you need to buy one-you big lug~” Superwoman says with a small smile

    Suddenly a shadow covered them both as Metallo stood over them his hand now a massive scoop filled with dirt. He smiled as he dropped it all on top of them wanting to bury them alive. The two were pressed together underneath the Earth Batman on top of Superwoman letting out a pained grunt as he took the weight.

"Can't go up. Neither of us is in any condition to fight. The cemetery was built over the sewers." Batman thought as he pulled out a small explosive

“Claire I need you to be my shield.” Batman thought as he placed it behind her back and detonated it

BOOM

     With a fiery explosion, the two fell through the grave into sewer waters. Batman rose first and then quickly pulled up Superwoman who was still under. She gasped and sputtered coughing up water.

“That-hurt-you big jerk~!” Superwoman slurred swaying and eyes half open as she leaned on the wall

"We can get to the cave from here if you need to-." Batman says looking around before looking at Superwoman

    She was sweating her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. Her eyes were half open as she looked at a random wall. She looked so weak, not the powerful woman she was before. Batman let out a small growl as he moved and picked her up Bridal style and began to trek through the sewers.

    Superwoman woke up after a few minutes with a groan. She looked up to see Batman was carrying her.

“Ugh, sweet Krypton. What’s that smell?” Superwoman groaned

“We’re in the sewers.” Batman says simply

"Oh, you are probably used to that. I prefer fresh air." Superwoman says

“You get used to it, criminals tend to hide her a lot.” Batman says as he continued to walk

“How long has it been since you carried me like this?” Superwoman asked

“Our wedding night.” Batman says

“Yeah, why don’t you do it more?” Superwoman asked

“I think it’s demeaning towards you.” Batman replies

"Well, I think it's romantic." Superwoman says

“You always did like the Shmaltzy stuff.” Batman says making her giggle

“Heh, hey do you remember when we first met?” Superwoman asks

“Always.” Batman replies

“Yeah, god I thought you were insane. Hehe, you were attaching a bomb to yourself. And I married you, dear god how did I get here?” Superwoman says with a small laugh

“Hey who was that villain we stopped?” Superwoman asked

“Magpie.” Batman says

“Oh yeah Margret, she was something. I like her, she’s so much more manageable than the others we have to deal with. What happened to her?” Superwoman asked

“She died.” Batman says simply

“What? Really, you sure?” Superwoman says surprised

“Reasonably.” Batman says

“Aw man, why don’t the good super villains ever die?” Superwoman says with a groan

“Claire, what the hell are good villains?” Batman asks making her giggle again

“You’ll know them when you see them. The Flash has good villains, that’s a band I would love to have. Hey, tell me about that guy with the condiments again he’s funny.” Superwoman says as they go down the tunnel a small smile on Batman’s face as he did

    After a few minutes of walking, they came across a sealed off grate. Batman placed Superwoman near a wall as he went to it. He set another small explosive on it and detonated again blasting it open. As the dust cleared, a figure stood at the passage brandishing a shotgun.

“Halt. Identify yourselves.”

"Hi, Al~." Superwoman said with a goofy smile looking at him

“Mistress Claire? Master Bruce?” Alfred said surprised lowering the gun

“She’s been shot with Kryptonite. We need to get it out, help her up I’ll get the operating table and the Solare generator ready.” Bruce said as he walked through the passage holding his side

“But sir, you-.” Alfred tried to interject

“HER first Alfred.” Bruce said seriously making him nod as he vanished into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down and finished. This was fun because of the action and the little interaction with poisoned Claire and Bruce. They love each other so much and it'll be more apparent as the story goes on. I hope you all liked it things heat up in the next chapter. But now it's time for more fun facts :D
> 
> 1) The Kara from the previous chapter is this Universe's Kara. She was Supergirl but became Power Girl after passing the Mantle to Connie Kent and you can guess who that is.
> 
> 2)When they got married there was some tension with Selina and Talia. But Selina got over it, she realized she missed her chance and is happy for the both of them. She and Superwoman have a understanding a sort of friendship with each other. As for Talia she hates Superwoman, and Superwoman hates her they despise each other so much you'd think they were nemesis's from the beginning. It doesn't get better between them especially after a certain someone enters Bruce's life.
> 
> 3)When Claire first came on the scene it was hard for her. Not only because of her powers but because she was a woman and you know how the world can be sometimes. It was a uphill battle but she and Wonder Woman became icons for feminism as well as love and peace for your fellow man. She's pretty much on the same Status as regular superman now, though she still has her haters. And some of her villains are a really misogynist to her. But funny enough depsite what happens in this chapter Lex is not one of them. He hates her for being an alien, not a woman.
> 
> 4) Lex has a crush on Claire, doesn't know she's Superwoman. Claire is the only good thing he remembers from Smallville, she was his only friend. And that connection stayed with him as he became an adult. But trying to love Lex is an even greater feat than loving Bruce.


	4. America's Most Wanted Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Another update coming at ya. I am moving surprisingly fast with this story I am seriously surprising myself with this. And I'm glad you all are enjoying the tale and thank's for all the questions you asked. I like answering them. So now enjoy. :D

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Chapter 3 **

Wayne Manor, Gotham City

       Claire yawns as she picks herself up out of bed scratching her head as her unkempt hair hung. Memories of what happened quickly flooded her mind, but she did not panic knowing she was in a safe place. She looked around seeing she was in a familiar bedroom next to a large window with the curtains drawn letting the sunshine on her. She took a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh feeling her strength return. She was in her underwear and looked at her chest seeing her right upper chest was bandaged. She smiles patting the bandage before removing it showing her flawless skin and no wound.

"Ah, it appears the Yellow sun has sped up your healing Ms. Claire." Alfred said walking in with a tray full of food

“Thanks for patching me up Alfred.” Claire says smiling

“Always happy to be of service.” Alfred said smiling back as he placed the tray in front of her letting her eat

“The Kryptonite has been disposed of properly, I’ve informed the Daily Planet of your sick day, and your suit has been repaired and cleaned. The souvenirs of the Gotham City sewers are best left under the streets.” Alfred says

“Hm, Bruce is already working on finding Metallo?” Claire asks

"He didn't need to. You should head down to the cave once you are ready." Alfred says making Claire a bit worried

   Wearing her Superwoman suit, Claire entered the Batcave flying towards the computer where Bruce sat still in costume and his cowl down. He was looking at the screen showing a news feed of Lex talking.

John Corben might have been more machine than man, but he was still human. A human being who certainly didn't deserve this.” Lex says

Claire’s eyes as they showed an image of Metallo body in a crater burning and smoldering a husk devoid of life.

“He came to me months ago, seeking a pardon and a fresh start and, mindful of my own history as well as his enormous potential for good I granted him both. In the short time, Mr. Corben had left, he worked hard for this country helping to keep her secure from terrorist threats.” Lex said with sympathy Claire knew was fake

“Then, last night, John Corben was murdered. Murdered, our prosecutors believe by a woman who used her own freakish power to settle a personal score in violation of the laws that bind us all. A woman who calls himself Superwoman.” Lex says seriously

“Does he honestly think anybody's gonna believe that?” Claire said in pure disbelief

“I met with Superwoman to try to enlist her in the government's effort to stop the meteor. She, of all people, should have been eager to help. But instead, she lost her temper.” Lex says as footage was shown of their meeting edited showing Lex extend his hand out in friendship only for Superwoman to grab him and pull him forward

“He was recording the whole thing!” Claire said angrily

“John Corben stepped in to protect me. And this is what Superwoman did to him.” Lex says as the footage showed her pushing him to the ground and next her smashing the car onto Metallo Superwoman grinding her teeth through the whole thing

“I know many of you will find it difficult to believe that Superwoman could do this. I shared that skepticism until some of our top scientists reminded me that Superwoman's vulnerability to kryptonite can have a psychological component.” Lex continues

“In other words, the radiation from the approaching meteor is affecting Superwoman's mind. She's a danger to us all now. And herself as well. In accordance with that, I am announcing a bounty on her in the amount of one billion dollars. It pains me to do this, but as our planet faces its gravest peril, we cannot afford to be distracted by one man's growing irrationality. I know that all members of the Superhero community will offer their aid in helping their friend. But for those who harbor and or aid her, will face the full force of the United States Justice system. Thank you and good night.” Lex says as the feed end

“GROWING IRRATIONALITY?!!” Claire yells angrily

“Who does he think-? Affecting my mind really?! For the love of-!” Claire yells in frustration

“CLAIRE! Calm down.” Bruce says

“I-I-I know. I’m sorry, it’s just-.” Claire says

“I know dear.” Bruce says taking her hand and looking at her she smiles at him

      Just then the computer started to beep a logo being shown on the screen it was a J and L with a star in the center of it.

“It’s the league.” Bruce says

“Answer it.” Claire says looking at the screen

  Bruce pressed a button, and the screen flickered until Wonder Woman and The Flash were shown on the screen.

"Please tell us that you didn't try to kill the president." Flash said worriedly

“No.” Claire and Bruce said at the same time

“Oh, thank god.” Flash said relieved

“Captain Atom already came up, he wants us to let him know if you contact us.” Wonder Woman says

“So of course, we’re not gonna do that. I feel bad about lying to the guy he’s nice.” Plastic Man says entering the frame

“What do you want us to do?” Wonder Woman asked

“Nothing Diana, you guys need to focus on the meteor. If you help, we’ll be playing right into Lex’s hands. He wants to villainize the whole league, if you help me, he’ll have a reason to crack down on us.” Claire says

“Damn it, I could look into Metallo’s murder for you at least give you something to work with.” Flash says

"Leave that to us. Like Claire says to focus on the meteor on your end, we'll work this out. And don't contact us, Luthor is watching." Bruce says

“Good Luck Sister.” Wonder Woman says before shutting off the transmission

“Do we know where Metallo’s body is?” Claire asked

“Luthor moved it quick, lost track of it but I’m going to find it.” Bruce says

     Claire nods when suddenly a ringing came from her. She searched her body then remembered where it was coming from. She looked to the emblem on her waist pressing it as it opened up and a small crystal popped up.

“This is Superwoman.” Claire says using her bold voice putting the crystal in her ear

Someone speaks on the other end, and Claire's eyes widened

“You! Listen now isn’t the time to…… wait what.... really…… that’s great…. okay, okay just calm down and give me a minute.” Claire says surprised but then nervously looks at Bruce

“Hey Bruce, I just got a lead on Metallo’s body.” Claire says with a smile

“I can’t believe you gave her a communicator.” Bruce groans

“Bruce she’s trying to make a change in her life. And she has a lead on where they took Metallo.” Claire says

“And you believe her?” Bruce says in disbelief

“We have been through a lot. She’s a little off, but she has a good heart and is a good person.” Claire says

“The number of people she has hurt, heck killed-!” Bruce objects

“Weighs heavy on her and she wants to be better. Bruce please, just hear her out.” Claire says holding the crystal

      Bruce glared at the crystal and then at Claire who was giving him loving eyes. He said nothing as he pulled up his cowl and took the crystal. He inserted it into a slot on the keyboard, and the screen flickered again.

“HELLO SUPERWOMAN!” An excited Harley Quinn screams with glee as pale her face takes up the screen

"Hello, Harley." Superwoman says smiling

"And look at that the Big Bad Bat's here too." Harley says with a smirk looking at Batman as he growls

“So, how’s it feels being America’s most wanted?” Harley asks

“As me again in a few hours haven’t stepped outside.” Superwoman says

“Everyone underground is talking about the billion-dollar bounty ya got.” Harley says

“You interested?” Superwoman asks with a sly grin

“No, cause I ain’t dumb as hell like them. Then again any crook worth something would jump at the chance to beat you up and get paid for it.” Harley says

“You know where they took Metallo?” Batman says getting annoyed

"That I do Bats, somebody always sees something. It's just a matter of price here in Gotham. After that bald blowhard opened season on ya, I decided to ask around to see if anyone saw what happened. Found a guy he wasn't there during the fight but was there when they were cleaning up. Says they hauled his carcass into a big metal box and loaded him onto a truck with a STAR Labs logo on it. Then I just had to ask around if anyone saw the trucks, got a few on the streets saw them leave Gotham and one who even heard the driver talking during a stop light. Heard him mention DC." Harley says

“There is a Star Labs in DC.” Batman says as he begins to type on the computer

"Thanks, Harley, this was a big help." Superwoman says appreciating

"Hey, anything for a Girl Friend." Harley says smiling

"Hey since I got you now. Any chance I can get my underwear back?" Superwoman asked

"NO, IT'S MINE NOW!!" Harley yells defensively before cutting the transmission

"...... Why does Harley have your underwear?" Batman asks

"That is between me, Harley, and the women of Thanos-9." Superwoman says with a groan before walking off.

Washington DC, Late at Night

     Superwoman flies across the sky, she goes low knowing people would be watching the skies for her. She comes up STAR Labs flying to the roof finding Batman waiting.

“I thought a change in local would help you get better.” Batman says as he turns and walks

“Where are we going this time?” Superwoman asks with a smirk

“Venice.” Batman says

“You know ever since I married you, making excuses is so much easier.” Superwoman says with a small laugh

“The benefits of being rich, people ask fewer questions." Batman says

"Lois is already writing her counter piece to Lex's announcement, and I asked Connie and John to watch the city for me." Superwoman says

“You think she’ll listen this time?” Batman asks coming up to a door on the roof

“I hope so.” Superwoman groans walking forward towards the door

     She knelt down focusing on the knob, she brought two fingers together and then pushed on the knob breaking it off the door. The two entered the darkened lab Bruce immediately going to the computer to hack it. Superwoman stood by and let him until her face scrunched up.

“See something?” Batman asks

“Smell something.” Superwoman corrected walking to a room Batman following

“Now even I can smell it.” Batman says as they entered what looked like a morgue

     Superwoman smells the air walking to the wall and the various slots there zeroing in on one in particular. She opened it revealing a giant metal box, she quickly identified the metal as lead as she picked it up and brought it to a table. Using her strength, she pried the box open the smell of burning metal filling the room and the husk of Metallo revealed.

“They must think I did this with my heat vision.” Superwoman said with a hint of sadness feeling remorse for the man turned machine. Despite all they’ve been through she would never wish this upon him, she wouldn’t wish this upon any foe she’s faced, not even Luthor

“You couldn't have. Not unless your heat vision is radioactive. It's not, is it?” Batman asked though Superwoman knew it was a joke

“No. This is-.” Superwoman says

    Suddenly the door swung open and two security bursts in guns ready. But their jaws dropped when they saw who was in the room. Batman’s eyes narrow at them as he reaches for his belt, Superwoman grabbed his arm stopping him.

“I would rather not have assaulting security added to my record.” Superwoman says as she wraps an arm around his waist and takes off through the ceiling bringing Batman along

They flew over DC at a moderate speed

"Well, now I look even more like a criminal. Lex is gonna love this!" Superwoman says annoyed

“It’s done wonders for me.” Batman says in her grip

“The radioactivity is a good start, but we’ll need more to prove my innocence.” Superwoman says

“There’s one other possibility.” Batman says

     However, before he could say a piercing scream filled the air and rang out through Superwoman’s ears. She screamed out in pain as she was sent flying dropping Batman as she held her ears. She flew across the sky before crashing into the ground making a crater. She groaned as she tried to pick herself up, only for a white high heel to step on her chest pinning her down. Superwoman looked up to see the Silver Banshee standing over her.

“What-?” Superwoman groaned

“Come on, any crook worth something would jump at the chance to beat you up and get paid for it.” Banshee hissed with a grin

“….. funny a friend of mine said the same thing. The difference between you being that she isn’t dumb as hell.” Superwoman said with a grin

Banshee narrowed her eyes at Superwoman and unleashed another fearsome scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Looks like Superwoman and Batman are in a bit of a jam. The next chapter is gonna be filled to the brim with action and I am excited to write it. I hope you all will be excited to read it. Also quick question for all of ya, if Superwoman was a cartoon who would you want to voice her? I personally imagine Nicole Sullivan or Dana Delany doing a softer and kinder voice with that edge for sarcasm. Leave you pick and questions in the comments. :D
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> 1) Superwoman and Wonder Woman fill in the best friend role you would get from regular Batman and Superman. They are very closer having a sort of sisterly relationship. And they have that thing where they look kinda similar and could switch costumes without anyone knowing. When Wonder Woman first came on the scene everyone thought she was another Kryptonian and Superwoman's sister.  
> 2) Superwoman is kinda the 4th unofficial member of the Gotham City Sirens with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. They worked together to bring down a big bad, it certainly was an awkward situation for all of them but they got by. Superwoman had to ditch her suit for something a little more street for this. I may turn this into a story as well. :D  
> 3)Superwoman is friends with Harley Quinn in this AU. Well kinda Harley still has her criminal background and obsession with the Joker, though this is like what they are doing with her in the modern comics. She left Gotham to get as far away from the Joker as possible and is living in Coney Island. She still technically is a criminal and does crimes, but she's more of a 'Chaotic Neutral' easily wavering from good and evil on her whim. Superwoman see's good in her and gives her the benefit of the doubt, but knows when she's doing something she can't let slide. But they do have some history together, been on a few crazy adventures. The best way I can describe their relationship is that of two College girls one a party animal, the other a straight A student who always get roped into the Party girls shenanigans. How did this friendship even begin, well I'm actually working on a story to explain that. I won't get into it but here's a hint it involves Superman comic 70's parodied by a Harley comic in the 2016. ;)


	5. Rumble at DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for all of you. Thank you so much for liking and supporting the story, I'm glad your all liking this AU so far and leaving these comments. This pushes me to write more and more for this story and more moving forward. This chapter will be all fighting so buckle up and get ready. ;)

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Chapter 4 **

Washington DC

      Superwoman grits her teeth as Silver Banshee screams in her face, her ears were ringing, and she could barely keep her eyes open from the intense force. She had to move, she felt the ground they were on crack, thinking fast Superwoman raised her fist and punched the ground. With this and Banshee's scream, they both fell through the roof onto the floor below, this caught Banshee by surprise as she stopped screaming and fell with Superwoman onto the floor. Superwoman the quickly got to her feet and rushed the rising Banshee nailing her in the cheek with a cross that sent her head to the side. But Banshee reacted quickly kicking out her leg into Superwoman's abdomen making her bend over.  Banshee prepared another scream only for Superwoman to grab her chin and force her head up blowing another hole in the roof. Superwoman the rammed her knee into Banshee's gut making her gag and bend over, Superwoman then wrapped her arm around her head and ran backward plowing Banshee's head into a wall. Superwoman then let go of her head and grabbed a hand full of her white hair pulling her head out, she then trapped Banshee in a bear hug just tight enough to give her some trouble breathing and took off through the hole in the roof.

     Superwoman began to fly higher and higher into the sky insanely fast. But she then remembered Batman, she looked down to where he landed and scanned the area. She found him near the Washington Memorial along with a bunch of Ice. Captain Cold, Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Icicle (wow there were a lot of ice villains) all of them surrounding Batman he seems to be holding his own pretty. Then the communicator in her ear went off.

“Little busy at the moment.” Superwoman speaks into the device

“When you’re not, Bring the Heat!” Batman spoke through the device

    Superwoman finally reached the lower atmosphere the air was thin, she was used to it, but Banshee wasn't. With the crushing bear hug and the thin air, she was losing oxygen fast, she let out a gasp before passing out. Superwoman released the hold grabbing her arm to keep her from falling. Superwoman then slung Banshee over her shoulder and took off back to Earth her eyes glowing red, she saw Batman was now trapped in the ice with the villains ready to finish him off. Superwoman unleashed her heat vision in a rapid-fire blast hitting the four villains knocking them unconscious. She then melted Batman free as she landed on the ground and dropped Banshee.

“You all right?” Superwoman asks

“Better than them.” Batman says looking at the Villains

“Banshee’s out, can you keep it that way?” Superwoman asks as Batman walks over to the KO’d Banshee

“Hypersonics. Effective even on metahumans. If she tries anything, this will drive her scream right back at her.” Batman says putting a small device on her neck

“You ever realize how many Villains use the same gimmick?” Superwoman asks

“Nothing’s ever original.” Batman says simply

"I know, but still, I'm pretty sure I can't 5 more who used ice. And don't even get me started on the ones ripping off the Riddler and-.” Superwoman says

      Superwoman heads jolts up as her hearing picks up something moving through the fog that was made when she melted the ice.

“We got more company.” Superwoman

“Everyone wants that bounty. Who are we dealing we?” Batman asks

“Two heavy hitters.” Superwoman says

     And as she said that something burst through the fog and tackled Superwoman away. Superwoman landed on her back, and the figure grabbed her leg, spun her around, and then threw her across the reflecting pool towards the Lincoln Memorial. Superwoman fell before the Stairs, just as the figure landed before Superwoman. The Hero looked up to see a woman who was a foot taller than her and had a very muscular build. She had long orange hair that was done in a ponytail and held by a bone, freckles on her cheeks, and a pointed nose. She wore a two-piece that seemed to be made from some kind of fur the top having a single strap over her shoulder and her bottom looking like a loincloth.

“Sally Savage knew you wouldn't turn down a chance like this." Superwoman says

The woman simply stared at her with angry eyes

“Sally?” Superwoman said slightly worried

     Sally then grabbed Superwoman's head slamming it to the ground, she then lifted her up and kicked her into the memorial. Superwoman bounced off the stairs and into the Hall stopping herself in midair, so she didn't hit the statue. Sally then jumped at her trying to Tackle her, but Superwoman caught her in midair and threw her to the ground onto her face. Superwoman then dropped herself down driving her elbow onto Sally back getting a pained yell from her. Superwoman then rolled to her feet getting some distance from Sally who got up glaring at her. Superwoman took her battle stance as Sally charged her, the two locked hands and began to push against each other for dominance.  The ground underneath them cracked as they did, Superwoman grunting as she struggled. But she quickly noticed that Sally wasn't making any sounds and was just staring at her. Sally then fired knee to Superwoman's body making her gag, at the same moment she moved both her hands to one of Superwoman's arms and began to twist it. Superwoman grunted as she tried to break free only for Sally to fire and elbow to the back of her shoulder with a great THUD. For an average person their arm would've flown off from the blow, but Superwoman could take it though it did hurt.

    Superwoman kicked her leg back into Sally’s making her stumble and then fires an elbow freeing herself. She turns around, and fires punch at Sally only for the giantess to parry her strike and grab her arm. Sally then sends a chop to Superwoman's neck getting another gag from her and pulls her in firing another punch to the back of her shoulder.

"This isn't Sally's fighting style. She is focusing on one part of my body when she usually doesn't really care what she hits. And this is too stationary for her she would try to send me flying, circle me, and attack. And most of all she's not saying anything she should be talking about how she's gonna get the money, or how this time she'll win, or about some cute cat she found in an alley. What's going on here?" Superwoman thought as Sally fires another elbow to her shoulder

    Superwoman yells as she flies out of the memorial bringing Sally along, Superwoman then slams her to the ground making her let go. Superwoman then took her arm and threw her across the reflecting pool to the center. Sally picks herself up out of the water only to be engulfed in an icy blue mist. Sally instantly was encased in a massive chunk of ice, Superwoman hung overhead with a sigh and then looked ahead to see Batman fighting Shiva and had just knocked her out.

"Sally was targeting my shoulder with multiple hits, and she's not her usual talkative self." Superwoman says rolling her shoulder

"Well, Grundy was talkative and sounding like William F. Buckley.” Batman says

“Think we’re dealing with some kind of mind control?” Superwoman asks

    Just then Sally bursts from the ice shattering it, she grabs a massive chunk and throws it at Superwoman. Superwoman pushes Batman out of the way and catches the chunk, she skids back a bit but stops and prepares to throw it back. But from behind a massive fist made of shadows hit Superwoman sending her out of the pool.

“Nightshade!” Batman said turning to face the villainess

“Even the lesser ones have some value when their powers are put to the proper use.” Nightshade says with a grin as she forms a massive hand to keep Superwoman pinned down

“I know that speech pattern.” Batman says getting ready to fight, but Sally came from behind and grabbed him trapping him in a bear hug

“If drowning isn’t working let’s go right to squishing!” Sally says with an evil grin as she begins to crush Batman getting a pained yell from him

“I’m not going to fall for the same cowl trick again Batman!” Sally says as she continues to crush him

“Says-you!” Batman grunts as he brings his head forward

    And then from the back of his cowl two wires shoot out and go into Sally's mouth connecting with the roof of it. Then electricity began to surge from the cables into her mouth making her eyes widened as she screamed out in pain letting Batman go and stumbling back falling onto her back as the wires detached. Superwoman was struggling against the shadowy hand trying to break free, but she could feel the solar energy in her cells being drained. But at the moment she was less focused on escaping and was looking for something, and she just found it.

“Up-on the memorial!” Superwoman yells to Batman pointing to the Washington Memorial

Batman looked up and saw what she saw.

“Grodd! How’d you know?” Batman asks

"The same idea as you, find a telepath. Heard and strange heartbeat, Gorilla. Bring him down!" Superwoman says as Batman fires his grapple it wrapping around the gorilla's neck

“Pull!” Batman says giving Superwoman the grapple

“YOU WANNA BE LUTHOR’S BOY, GRODD?! WELL GUESS WHAT?!” Superwoman yells as she pulls on the wire and pulls Grodd off the memorial and towards her

“I AM SICK-OF LEX-LUTHOR!!” Superwoman yells as she punches the Gorilla in the face sending him flying back

    Once Grodd was KO’d Nightshade was broken from her control confused at where she was, only for Batman to knock her out with some gas. Sally was the same rising from the water coughing up smoke and water pulling the wires out of her mouth.

“Uh-wha-Where am I?” Sally stammers

“Washington DC.” Batman says

“Uuuum.” Sally says confused

"Hi, Sally." Superwoman says getting her attention

“Hi…... why does my mouth hurt and taste like burnt meat?” Sally asks

“That’s nothing you need to worry about.” Superwoman says before conking her on the head and knocking her out.

“I actually felt bad about doing that when we’re not fighting, she is really nice." Superwoman says dragging her out of the water, so Sally didn’t drown

"Yeah, you tell me that every time you two do fight." Batman says

“Cause she is.” Superwoman says simply

“Yeah, I know.” Batman replies

“Also, were surrounded.” Superwoman says simply

“I know.” Batman responds

    Just then from the tree's a massive crowd of Villains appear. Superwoman goes through the list in her head. Deadshot, Copper head, Giganta, Black Manta, Catman (I wonder what's Selina doing now?), Black Spider, Cheetah (Two from wonder woman dang), then she suddenly stops staring at one giant villain made of fire.

“Hey who’s that one?” Superwoman asks

“Not really important right now.” Batman says

“I remember fighting him before I just can’t get his name. I feel like it’ll be rude if he talks to me or something. Was it singe?” Superwoman asks

“Brimstone.” Batman replies

“BRIMSTONE! That’s it thank you.” Superwoman says relieved

“I suppose it’ll be useless to tell you to leave.” Batman says

“Oh yeah, I’m not missing out on this.” Superwoman says with a grin

“Your funeral.” Batman replies

“Already had one.” Superwoman shoots back with a sweet smile

“Don’t remind me.” Batman groans

    And with that, the Villains charged at the world's finest ready to take their bounty. But the heroes were prepared as Batman threw down a smoke Grenade covering them and the area in smoke. Both went back to back as Superwoman used her X-ray to seek out the oncoming villains through the smoke and Batman using his in-cowl scanner. One came from the front trying to punch Superwoman only for her to dip under it and hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying. Black Manta then charged firing his laser at her which she took, and easily powered through hitting him with a hook that sent him to the ground. Copperhead then jumped on her back trying to choke her out only for her to easily throw him off. Superwoman quickly checked on Batman who had just knocked out Killer Shark and was engaging Bane. She promptly refocused as she dodged a punch from Despero and fired her heat vision to his chest sending him back. She then shot the same beam upward knocking away another villain. Batman had just kicked Deadshot sending him towards Superwoman as she picked him up and threw him at another villain. Superwoman was then overtaken by a massive shadow and quickly dodged an oncoming foot from Giganta. Superwoman flew upwards avoiding a swipe at her and delivered a punch to the Giantesses chin knocking her out and sending her to the ground.

     Superwoman and Batman readied themselves as more villains surrounded them all of them wanting a piece of her bounty. They were ready to keep going until Superwoman heard something from above, she looked up and smiled.

“Atom!” Superwoman said happily

    And indeed, Captain Atom was above them and released a massive energy wave that sent the villains close enough flying back. Superwoman stood in front of Batman blocking him from the wave. Soon along with Captain Atom, more heroes descended, Power Girl, Major Force, as well as Starfire, Katana, and Black Lightning. Seeing that these were some heavy hitters, the villains began to disperse running away from the Heroes. Superwoman smiles as she saw the other heroes and started to walk forward.

“Captain Atom, thanks for-.” Superwoman says extending her hand only for Batman to grab her shoulder stopping her a serious look on his face.

“They aren’t here to help.” Batman says

“I have a federal warrant for your arrest, Superman.” Captain Atom says seriously

“Told you.” Batman says simply

“I really hate when your right…. Which is a lot.” Superwoman says with a groan

“Just come quietly, we don’t want this to get messy.” Atom says

“I do.” Major force says with a grin

"Nathaniel, it's me! You don't actually believe what Luthor is spouting about the meteor? If it were true Power Girl, Supergirl, heck even Krypto would be experiencing the same thing" Superwoman pleads

“I'm just doing my duty Superwoman. Look, this isn't my decision to make. It's the courts.” Atom says

“Court's? This is Luthor's vendetta.” Batman growls

“Listen this isn’t about me or this arrest we have bigger problems at hand, the meteor. I promise to turn myself in, but we need to deal with that first!” Superwoman says pointing to the sky

“You don’t need to anything that scumbag says.” Batman says with visible anger

“We need to be smart, any move I make will affect the league and other heroes across the country.” Superwoman says

"Power Girl, are you really going to let this happen?" Batman says glaring at Power Girl as she shamefully looked away

“She has to, we all have to. Luthor is the president and what he says goes.” Atom says seriously

“I know your duty-bound Nathaniel, I promise I will turn myself in and solve this in the court of law. But right now, we all need to work together to stop this thing please.” Superwoman asks getting a serious glare from Batman

“Superwoman you are under arrest, Batman if you attempt to aid her in any way, we'll be forced to take you down as well. Now, are you coming or not?" Atom says his fist clenched

“…… I’m sorry.” Superwoman says disappointed

“You are one stupid bi-.” Major force says but is stopped when Batman shoots some gunk at his face stopping in from talking

“Now we can leave!” Superwoman says as Batman throws down a smoke Grenade once again covering them.

    Superwoman goes low, and Batman goes high throwing more grenades at the heroes obscuring their vision. Superwoman gets behind them as Batman vaults off of Black Lightning towards her. She prepared to catch him only for one of Starfire's blasts to send her back. Superwoman rolled across the ground but came to her feet as Starfire burst from the smoke towards her. Batman was engaging Katana, so Superwoman took towards the sky Starfire following.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kori!" Superwoman pleads

“Neither do I, so please surrender!” Starfire says as she fires more bolts at her

“WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS TO SOLVE!” Superwoman yells dodging the blasts until Starfire fires a beam at her forcing Superwoman to counter with her Heat vision

    The two beams clash and explode on contact, with the explosion masking her Superwoman takes off through it and tackles Starfire. She brings her to the ground but doesn't slam her instead throwing her at Black Lightning who was firing at Batman sending the two to the ground.

“LOOK OUT!” Power Girl yells at Superwoman getting her attention as she dodges Captain Atom’s beam

   She looks at Power girl who was covering her mouth with an embarrassed look on her face. Captain Atom then charges at her and the two-grapple trying to push the other back. Atom however quickly elbows the side of Superwoman’s head making her grunt and stumble followed up with an uppercut that sent her flying back. She landed before the reflecting pool and as she stood up Major Force who removed the gunk charged her and tackled her into the water. Major force pinned Superwoman down and then began unloading vicious hooks onto her face. She lets out a grunt with each blow that knocked her head from left to right as her vision started getting blurry. After 8 punches Major force's hand was stopped by Power Girl.

“That’s enough, we’re trying to bring her in not beat her to a coma!” Power girl says

“She can take it!” Major force yells back

“Yeah…. I can.” Superwoman groans who grabs Major forces arm and punches him away

    She gets to her feet and faces Kara who had her fists raised but also had an uncertain look on her face. Superwoman looks at her sympathetically before taking off into the sky. She then began to fly around the group at high speeds becoming a red blur and creating a red tornado. All the heroes were forced off their feet as they were caught in the Super-Vortex and spun inside it. Superwoman continued to do this but was also looking for something. First was Batman who she caught quickly, the next was Power Girl who she also found.  With both in tow, Superwoman took off towards the sky in a blur leaving the others behind.

     She flew far and fast all the way to Metropolis. The landed atop a building Superwoman letting Batman go. Power Girl, however, let out a surprised gasp wrenching free from Superwoman's grip. Power girl threw a punch at Superwoman which she caught followed by another.

“Kara, please.” Superwoman says simply looking in her eyes

Kara swallowed a lump in her throat and then sighed letting her arms fall to her side

“Okay, let’s talk.” Superwoman says gently taking her shoulders with a soft smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I always enjoy writing some fun action. I always seem to write it quicker than dialogue. And You probably are wondering who Sally Savage is, well she's an Original Villain I made for this AU. I'm not gonna be filling this AU with OC's but she's one I really wanted to do. I have plans for a story explaining her origins and her appearing in more stories in the future, but for now let me give ya some fun Facts about her.  
> 1) Sally Savage aka Sally Selby was a small frail Lexcorp Secretary who was constantly belittled and step on by her boss a scientist at Lexcorp. She held a deep resentment to those who mocked her, but is to shy and nervous to do anything about it holding it all in. She dreams of becoming big and strong, showing everyone what she's made of. Then one day the scientist was working on a experiment to make Super-humans for Lex and through a accident Sally is bathed in a genetic ray that alters her body giving her enhanced speed, strength, and durability.  
> 2) Sally Savage is Superwoman's first female Villain. She came around when Superwoman started to really get make a name for herself. She was already keeping an eye on Luthor, fought John Corben (pre-Metallo), the Parasite, and Toyman. She's a long staying member of Superwoman's rogues gallery.  
> 3) I based Sally off of Titania (a she-hulk villain) and Scorpia (She-Ra 2018). She has a rivalry with Superwoman wanting to beat her and prove she's the strongest woman on Earth. But she also is a bit of a goof and a sweetheart, just don't get on her bad side because she will not hesitate to break you in half. She doesn't actually commit robberies or crimes, she's the person other criminals hire to keep the police or whatever superhero is in the area off their backs.
> 
> That will be it for Sally, for now at least. I already have a story planned for her going deeper into her origin and her first battle with Superwoman. If you have any questions regarding her or Superwoman leave a comment. I reply ASAP. ;D


	6. Heroes vs Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this one took to come out, I got preoccupied with life and got a little busy with other big projects I'm releasing. But I do plan to finish this story off and I even have an idea for where I wanna go next with this series. So don't worry there is more Superwoman to come. Also if you would all be so kind as to check out my new story Dawn of the Trinity, me and a friend worked really hard on that and we would appreciate some feedback. It's awesome trust me. ;)

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Chapter 5 **

Metropolis, The Daily Planet

      Superwoman, Batman, and Power girl were atop the Daily Planet. Superwoman sat beside Power girl while Batman stood in front of them.

“You all right Kara?” Superwoman asked checking on her as stretched her neck

“Uh-huh," Kara replied rubbing her neck

“Thank you for doing that?” Superwoman said with a smile

“What? Warn you? It just sort of came out.” Kara said sheepishly

"Well thank you," Superwoman said gratefully putting a hand on her shoulder emanating a warmness that made her cousin smile

“Kara…. You don't think I killed Metallo, do you?” Superwoman asked getting an unsure look from Kara

“Don't know. Luthor says you did.” Kara says simply but with some doubt in her voice

“Tell me something, Power Girl. Now that you've been up close and personal with Luthor how do you feel about him?” Batman asks walking forward

“He's the president," Kara replies instantly and blandly

“But how do you feel when you're around him?” Batman asks with a bit of a softer tone

“He…... He makes my skin crawl.” Kara says holding herself a bit

“Yeah, he has that kind of effect on people. Kara, sometimes you have to trust your instincts. Telepathy isn’t one of our superpowers, but that feeling in your skin usually means something.” Superwoman says

“Heh, you’re my younger cousin. Aren’t I supposed to be the one giving you advice?” Kara asks

“I have a bit more life experience Kara. And a college degree.” Superwoman says with a smile

    The two then burst out into laughter holding and hugging each other. The two then slowed down their laughter and looked at each other smiling

"It's always nice to see the family get together, but I'm gonna need you both in top form…... Now!" Batman says looking off the building

   The two Kryptonians turned around to see Captain Atom and the others standing on the adjacent building staring them down. The two stood and walked beside Batman.

“See? She's a traitor.” Major force said accusingly pointing at Power girl

“Is that true?” Captain Atom asked with narrow eyes

“It's complicated.” Power girl said

“No, it isn't.” Major force said like a threat

"The world as a lot more complex than your simple mind can make it out to be Clifford," Batman says getting a growl from Major Force

"Everyone please, I promise to turn myself in. But we need to focus on the bigger threat right now!" Superwoman pleads seemingly to reach Starfire a bit.

“ENOUGH TALK!!” Major Force yells as he fires a blast at the team

    They immediately jump out of the way of the blast Batman throwing a grenade at Major Force to disorient him. Superwoman and Power girl quickly flew forward and delivered a double punch to Captain Atom’s chest sending him flying off the building. The two were then assaulted by Black Lightning and Starfire, Superwoman stood her ground taking a lightning bolt to the chest while Power Girl deflected Starfire’s blasts. Then Captain flew in and tackled Superwoman away from the fight leaving Power Girl to deal with BL and Starfire. Superwoman planted her feet on the roof stopping the Captain from bringing her any farther. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and flipped him overhead. He landed on the ground but quickly rolled to his feet and charged Superwoman who took a battle-ready stance. Superwoman blocked and parried two punches from Atom before hitting him in the cheek with her own. Atom however quickly countered with an uppercut to her gut that lifted her off her feet. Superwoman then returned with a double fist smash to Atom’s chin, she then grabbed him by the head and slammed his face into the ground before kicking him off the building.

    Superwoman then turned around to see Kara being blasted by both BL and Starfire. Superwoman then fired a quick blast of heat vision to both knocking them out of the sky and stopping their onslaught. She turned again and saw Batman had just thrown three Batarangs at Major Force but was in the crosshairs of one of his blasts. Superwoman rushed forward and took the blast rolling across the ground giving Batman time to throw out some more explosives at Major Force’s feet sending him reeling and obscuring his vision. He then blindly fires at Batman who jumps out of the way and behind a building.

“Tell me something Zmeck," Batman said from behind the cover

“What do you want, dirtbag?” Major force said marching forward

“Did Metallo say anything before he died?” Batman said surprising everyone on the roof

“Was he surprised to see you?” Batman asked

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Major Force defended

“I think you do! John was melted and as radioactive as Chernobyl.” Superwoman said standing up

“What did Luthor promise you? Money?” Batman asked

“What do I need with money? I'm living energy.” Major force says

“Is that an admitting?” Superwoman says

“NO!!” Major force yells

“You're not going to tell me you killed him for your country, are you?” Batman said skeptically as everyone was looking at Major Force now

“Some of us still believe in putting our country first.” Major force growled

“Sorry, but I don't see any patriotism here. All I see is a psycho who's latched onto an excuse to kill people and who's so stupid he doesn't realize he's being used by Luthor.” Batman said angering Major force incredibly

    Major force let out an angered yell and began to fire wildly at Batman’s cover slowly chipping away at it. Superwoman then flew in and punched Major force in the face sending him in the air, he stopped in midair just to see Superwoman charging at him. He caught a punch she threw only to get a kick in the face, Superwoman then rocked his head with two more jabs.

“It was you wasn’t its Clifford?! What reason did Luthor give you for doing it?!” Superwoman yelled as she prepared another punch

    Major force with an angry look on his face threw a punch to Superwoman’s face’s that sent her back. Superwoman stopped herself and glared at Major Force, but then a strange sensation overtook her. She suddenly felt something on her lip she reached for her mouth and looked at her hand her eyes widening at the sight of her own blood. She then looked to Major force and saw his hands were glowing red.

"I have the same powers as Nathaniel, I can mimic any form of radiation! Including red sun, YOU STUPID BITCH!!” Major force yelled as he threw a red solar blast at her

   Superwoman let out a pained scream as she was hit, she felt her powers draining as she began to fall. Only for Major Force to grab her by the hair and throw a red solar punch to her gut, she let out a gasp spitting out saliva. Major force then fires a blow to the back of her head sending her to the ground where she coughed and gagged.

“ZMECK, I DID NOT AUTHORIZE USE OF RED SUN RADIATION!!” Captain Atom yelled getting his attention

“HANDS OFF MY BABY CUZ!!”” Power girl yelled flying in filled with rage and fist raised

“POWER GIRL, DON’T!” Superwoman yelled standing up

    Major force turned just in time to see Power girl coming at him. A ‘BOOM' shook the building as her fist met his gut everyone looking on in shock. Major Force let out a pained scream as suddenly a bright yellow glow began to emanate from where Power girl punched the Major. She removed her fist and looked wide-eyed at a hole in Major Force's gut that was glowing with surges of energy coming out.

“Do you know what you've done?!” Major Force yelled as he held his gut clearly in pain as the hole began to glow brighter

    Superwoman and Batman looked on in shock. They knew what was happening, they saw it with Captain Atom before. With the suit breached the energy was going wild, Major force was going to explode right in the middle of the Metropolis.

“Can either of you contain that radiation?” Superwoman said walking up to Starfire and Black Lightning

“I might be able to put up a force field.” Black Lightning said

“Go!” Superwoman ordered

   On her command, Black lightning fired an arch at Major Force that began to form into a dome of energy. Major force screamed as more power left his body and started filling the dome entirely the Major nowhere to be seen inside

“He's not gonna be able to keep that up," Batman said

“Starfire, Power girl! Help me bring him to orbit!” Superwoman said

“No, it’s too dangerous for all of you, I can absorb it.” Captain Atom said walking forward

“Captain, I can't let you-,” Superwoman pleaded

“It’s like you said, we have bigger things to deal with,” Captain Atom said with a smirk

Superwoman wanted to protest but was stopped by Batman

“Let's do this.” Captain Atom said as he walked towards the dome

     The Captain then began to absorb the energy being contained in the dome. Everyone watched as the power started to funnel from the dome into the Captain's chest. She let out a strained grunt at it began to flow in faster to him. Captain Atom let out a determined yell as he was enveloped in a bright light that everyone had to look away from. As they did, a small explosion filled the air followed by silence. They all looked back to where Captain Atom was finding a crater, Superwoman was the first to fly over and looks inside. Inside was the emptied suit of Major Force and an unconscious body of Captain Atom with burns on his body. Superwoman lowered herself into the crater and picked up the Captain carrying him out and placing him on the ground.

“What happened to the Major?” Black Lightning asks looking at what was left on his suit

"Atom absorbed him, once he wakes up it should be able to put back into a new suit," Superwoman says

“Right…... you should go," Starfire says as she kneels down next to Superwoman cradling the Captain's head

“Why?” Superwoman asks

"Because you all escaped during the explosion," Starfire says with a smile surprising Superwoman

“Are you sure?” Superwoman asks getting a nod from Kori

"Thank you so much," Superwoman says taking Starfire's hand

     Superwoman got up and walked over to Batman and Power Girl. Kara looked at Captain Atom concerned, but her cousin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kara looked at her cousin with a determined look which made her smile. Superwoman grabbed Batman, and the three took off out of the City.

3 hours Later, The Fortress of Solitude

    Within the icy halls of the Fortress, Superwoman and Power Girl sat in what appeared to be a living room. Both sat on the couch and were intently looking at a crystal television screen that was showing the footage of the fight against the Government assigned Superheroes.

“ _….. we now go to you live to the white house correspondent, giving their thoughts on the recent events._ ” A newswoman says

“ _President Luthor sadly cannot be with us at the moment as he is preparing to deal with the meteor. But, the recent actions of Superwoman and Power Girl show that we were correct in our assumptions about the mind-altering effects of the Kryptonite. They are a danger to themselves and others, we ask other members of the Superhero community to please step up and help bring them both in. And not to enable their behavior like Batman._ ” The Correspondent says making Superwoman groan and throw her head back

“Hey at least were mentally compromised together," Kara says making Superwoman smirk

"I hope Connie is okay with all this craziness," Superwoman says

"Claire, Kara we have a problem," Batman says through a speaker

     The two got up and made their way out of the living room. They flew out towards the main hall where Batman was working on the massive crystalline computer of the fortress.

“How big a problem?” Kara asks

"Pretty damn big if we don't solve it. The kid and I have been able to work out most of the details needed to make this work thanks to the fortress computer and the info from the watchtower. But we're missing one critical component the meteor's radiation levels." Batman says

"Without that, the damage to the ship and whoever is in it would be catastrophic," Superwoman says

"Yep and the only way to figure it out would be to get insanely close, but we don't have the time for that," Batman says

“Maybe we can borrow the info from our dear president?” Kara says with a smirk getting the two attention

The California Desert

     The three heroes stood on a ridge Batman looking through a pair of goggles at a small compound in the desert.

“Well, this is it. Luthor's got his own office in there.” Kara says pointing to the compound

“This is definitely where he's keeping the information," Superwoman says

“And by now, they must have the numbers we need on the meteor's radiation level," Batman says

“So how do we get in?” Kara asks

“Don't worry. We've got it worked out. But you need to be somewhere else right now.” Superwoman says

“Yeah, but-," Kara says worriedly

“Go. We’ll be fine.” Superwoman says

    Kara hesitates for a moment but then takes off away from the duo leaving them alone. Superwoman sat on the dune examining the compound.

“How should we do this? They probably have radar.” Superwoman says

"We should probably go by foot," Batman says

"I could dig us in," Superwoman says

"Nothing says discrete like tunneling into a government compound," Batman says

“Hey I’m just making suggestions, you could-!” Superwoman says but suddenly stops her ears perking up

"What? Do they know we're here?" Batman asks

“No….. it sounds like Kara is coming back.” Superwoman says as she looks up to the sky

“Why would she-?” Batman asks but is stopped

“IT’S NOT KARA!!!” Superwoman yells taking a stance just as a red blur slams into her smashing her through the ridge and onto the sandy valley below.

Superwoman coughed and shook her head as a shadow covered her

“It doesn't take the wisdom of Solomon to know you should stay down.” A female voice says

    Claire looks up and sees a woman who was younger than her with flowing brown hair. Wearing a red and gold suit with a cape that was white and gold, and a glowing lightning bolt on her chest.

“Tell me something, Mary. Would Solomon have gone to work for Lex Luthor?” Superwoman says standing up

“Are the others coming? Billy?” Superwoman asks facing the woman

“No, it’s just me. They wouldn’t approve anyway. I don’t want to do this, please surrender.” Mary pleaded

“Mary dear, this is so much bigger than you know. I’m trying to help.” Superwoman pleads back

"I know," Mary says sadly

     Then Mary’s eyes started to glow blue. She let out a yell as electricity began to crackle from her eyes and hands. She then charged forward and delivered a thunderous punch to Superwoman’s face that sent her flying to the side. Superwoman caught herself in midair and looked to where Batman was. Mary wasn’t alone, Hawkman was engaging Batman. As she looked at the two, she left herself open to Mary who flew in and delivered an electric punch to his gut making Superwoman gag. Mary went for an uppercut only for Superwoman to sway out of the way and counter with a punch to Mary's face that sends her head to the side.

    A terrible feeling filled her cut as the punch landed, but she knew she couldn’t let up. Superwoman advanced unloading on Mary as she launched hooks and uppercuts to the heroine's face knocking it about POWS and BAMS filling the air. Mary finally caught one of Superwoman's punches, and the countered with her own to the woman of steels mouth. Her head flew back but Mary still held her hand, Mary then reached out and grabbed Superwoman's face. Mary let out a roar as she began to charge power from herself into Superwoman, Superwoman screamed in pain as the energy course through her. She managed to focus herself enough to fire a blast of heat vision at Mary's face making her let go as she stumbled back rubbing her eyes.

   Superwoman took a moment to shake off the attack and then went for Mary Punching her in the gut sending her to a rock. Mary launched herself off the rock and back at Superwoman who went for a kick only for her to sidestep it and knee Superwoman in the gut. Mary then grabbed Superwoman by the hair kneed her again and then slammed both her arms onto her back sending her to the ground.

“I know your not the biggest fan of magic. And that’s what I’m all about. Stay down please.” Mary says 

“Superwoman. Castling.” Batman says through an earpiece

“Good call," Superwoman says picking herself up

“What are you-?” Mary says confused

    Then Superwoman zipped between her legs grabbing onto one of them making Mary hop on one leg with a surprised expression. Superwoman then lifted her up and slammed her onto the ground getting a grunt from the brunette before throwing her into the air. Superwoman then took off for Hawkman grabbing him by his chest. Before he could swing his mace at her, she headbutted him, sending his head back. Superwoman looked down to see Mary take a missile to the back from Batman and crashed onto the ground. Superwoman proceeded to fly up to the atmosphere bringing Hawkman along losing his mace in the process. He tried to kick and Punch Superwoman to let go but to no avail.

“Hawkman, before you black out I want you to know I wish it didn't have to be like this," Superwoman said sadly

    Then a crack of Thunder filled her ears, and she stopped in looked down. Using her vision she saw where she left Batman and Mary. There was a crater and in it was a girl of 17 with brown hair and wearing a school uniform unconscious with a cut on her head.

“Mary?” Superwoman says her eyes wide with worry

    She sees Batman enter the crater and check on the girl. With her hearing, she could hear him talk to her.

“Mary, Mary! Say something!” Batman says equally worried checking on the girl

And at that moment Superwoman saw a smile on the girls face as she uttered one word

SHAZAM!

A bolt of lightning struck where the two were, and Superwoman's eyes widened in fear.

“BATMAN!!!” Superwoman yells out

“Stay focused on what you got!” Hawkman yells as he raises his fist a gauntlet forming around his fist

    He then punched Superwoman in the face sending her back down to Earth. Hawkman grabbed her by the suit and began raining down punches onto her face. Superwoman slowly felt herself blackout as more blows landed. She finally saw darkness before she even touched the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our couple has gotten themselves into quite the situation. How will they escape, you'll have to wait and find out, and I promise it will come quicker than last time.  
> Not much in the terms of facts for this chapter. But I can say this I switched Billy with Mary for a reason, all I can say is that Superwoman has a strong connection to SHAZAM! in this universe. And it is something I will expand on in my next multi-chapter story. So get ready for that, until next time everybody. ;)  
> And check out my New story Steven's DC Universe Dawn of the Trinity. :D  
> Sorry for the plug, I'm just very passionate about that project. ^^;


	7. Truth, Justice, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took a bit longer than expected. Somethings IRL needed my undivided attention. But all that's done now and I'm here to give you the finale to Public Enemies. I have more to say after this is done. For now Enjoy;)

** Superwoman/Batman: **

** Public Enemies **

****

** Chapter 6 **

Washington DC, The White House

“This initial attempt was planned from the start only as a research mission. Now that I have the data, I need about the Meteor I'll be able to put the second phase of my plan into operation. I want to assure you that I will deal with this promptly and effectively. We are also happy to announce that we have successfully captured Superwoman and her accomplice Batman. Both are being detained at a government facility, Superwoman will be restrained and cared for until the Meteor is destroyed and we are certain the effects of the Kryptonite pose no threat to herself or her psyche. You have nothing to fear, so please, continue your work your play, your travel, your shopping and everything else you normally do. Thank you, and may God bless America.” Lex says into a camera sitting in the oval office

   With that final word, the Camera is shut off, and Lex rises from his desk, Amanda Waller approaching him as he did. Seeing her, he orders everyone out as he goes to his desk.

"Can I help you, Ms. Waller?" Lex asks

“I was wondering if you would finally share your plan for stopping the meteor?” Waller asks

"I'm glad you asked," Lex said as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a glowing green vial as well as a what appeared to be a device to inject himself

“What are you-?” Waller asked confused as Lex pulled up his sleeve

“Just taking my supplements, that's all," Lex merely says readying the device

“Supplements?” Waller asked already knowing the answer

“A little steroidal cocktail for strength, and some liquid kryptonite for…... Well, just in case.” Lex says as he injects himself letting out a grunt as the liquid enters his veins for a moment turning green

“How long-?” Waller asked

“Since the last week of the campaign. It's given me boundless energy and clarity I never had before.” Lex says dropping the device to the floor

“What about the meteor?!” Waller asks

“The meteor's going to hit," Lex says his veins pulsing for a bit

“It doesn't have to. There are other ways. That boy in Japan.” Waller continues

“I know all about him. I won't be needing him.” Lex says calmly

“But-?” Waller stammers

“Don't worry, Amanda, everything's going to be fine.”

“FINE!?” Amanda yells

“I've come to realize that this Meteor is a gift from the heavens. It's going to scourge the Earth of millions, maybe billions of people the planet couldn't sustain anyway. The world that will spring from the ashes will be a better one. Rational, orderly.” Lex says with a sinister calm walking to Waller keeping her pin against a wall

“And you know how I know that? Because I'm going to build that world. And, of course, I intend for you to play a role in all this. A vital role.” Lex says with an evil grin as he kisses Waller much to her shock

“Mr. President! Unknown hostiles are inbound for the White House." A voice says on the intercom

"Right on time," Lex says with an evil grin

\---

    A BOOM rang out as something landed on the front lawn of the White House, armored soldiers immediately surrounding the crater and pointing their weapons at the hole. There was a moment of silence as they waited for something to happen. One was ready to speak until something shot out of the crater and blurred past all of them, and within a second, their weapons were gone.

"Hello, Boys!" A cocky female voice says

    They look up to see a teenage girl 16 years old with neck length black hair done in a side cut with a familiar ‘S’ curl on the forehead. She wore a blue jean jacket over a black T-shirt with a red Superwoman crest on it. She had on blue jeans held up by a silver belt and a pair of black combat boots. As she floated overhead, she flashed an Instagram smile at the soldiers.

“IT’S SUPERGIRL!!!” one of the soldiers

"Ding, ding, ding! Give that man a prize! No, shit, Sherlock!" Supergirl says as she crushes their guns into a ball and drops it before them.

"As you were gentlemen," Supergirl says in a soldier’s voice and giving a salute before flying through the white house wall inside

    She flew into a hall only to be met by gunfire that as expected bounced off her skin, however tearing into her jacket and shirt.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO GET THIS SET?! I ONLY HAVE SO MANY SPARES!!” Supergirl yells as she unleashes her super breath onto the soldiers sending them flying

“I’m here to have a talk with Daddy, over what happened to Mommy!” Supergirl says annoyed

“Let her in gentlemen.” Lex’s voice speaks over the intercom

    Supergirl furrowed her brow as she saw the soldier’s part to let her pass. With no hesitation, she flew past them and crashed into a darkened Oval Office Lex sitting at his desk.

“What’s wrong dear Credit card overcharged?” Lex asks

“Cut the crap Luthor. One, I stopped using your credit card…… mostly. And Two, where’s Superwoman!” Supergirl says slamming her hands on the desk making it creak

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I’ve lost contact with Mary Marvel and Hawkman.” Lex says

“So, you don't have them. Or your lying, like always. Start talking, you know how I get when I don't get my way!" Supergirl says threateningly

“I would rather not have the Oval Office destroyed by one of your tantrums. I really like this office. I like it so much that before you entered, I started pouring in an odorless Kryptonite laced nerve gas into the room.” Lex says

“Odorless Kryptonite laced nerve gas! What kind moron, do you-!?" Supergirl starts but her words begin to slur, and her vision gets blurry

“Odorless Kryptonite laced nerve gas. Oh, of course, you would, you, Dick!" Supergirl says stumbling back

“And of course, I’m inoculated. And it’s bound to be effective against your little friend.” Lex says standing up

“F-friend…?” Supergirl groans

     Just then Tim Drake Robin dropped from the ceiling swinging his staff at Lex, a gas mask covering his mouth. Lex then grabbed the staff before it could hit him and pulled Robin forward. Lex grabbed him by the face and slammed him onto the desk, breaking it in half and ripping off the gas mask.

“ROBIN!!!” Supergirl yelled worried

“Now. WHERE-IS-SUPERWOMAN!!” Lex growled

    Just then, a red blur rushed through the open window, around the room, and then back outside. Supergirl found herself outside looking up at a figure with a large pair of wings.

“Hawk-man?” Supergirl groans

“I’m not Hawkman.” A gruff voice says

    Lex looked around confused until looking to the window to see Mary Marvel covered in shadows and her hood over her head.

"Ah, Ms. Marvel. This is a surprise. You wouldn't know what happened to those fugitives you were supposed to bring in?” Lex asks as she marches forward

“Wait what are you-?” Lex yells as she grabs him by the shirt collar and lifts him up

"WHO DO YOU THINK-?! WAIT YOUR NOT-!!" Lex yells as he reaches for her chest quickly pulling off the lightning logo revealing a crimson S. And with a crash of Lightning the hood was pulled off revealing Superwoman.

“SURPRISE!!” Superwoman says with a grin intentionally trying to scare Lex

“How did you-?” Lex gags

“Those two knew how to put on a show, huh?” Superwoman says smiling

“Traitors! So, you're here for the data? Well, you are too late, I already deleted everything! You aren't going to be able to save the world now. Well, I'll tell you something. Everyone who lives to see the new world will have learned never to trust your kind again.” Lex sneers

“Shut-up. You know for a super genius; you really are slow at putting these pieces together. Who do you think came up with this plan? Who suggested Hawkman and Marvel?” Superwoman says with a smirk as Luthor’s eyes widen

"Here's the data," Waller says tossing Batman and flash drive

“What’s your game?” Batman asks

"Not dying. Now go, do your hero thing, I'd rather see tomorrow!" Waller says annoyed

“WALLER!!!!!” Lex yells

"You of all people should know, you can't scale the Wall Lex," Superwoman says smirking

"YOU, BITCH!!" Lex yells

"You know, it would be so easy," Superwoman whispers her eyes narrowing and her smile fading Lex looking worried

“And I don’t mean just burning a hole through your head or throwing you into space. There are ways I could make it look like an accident. Or better still—as if you disappeared without a trace. I could even fool Batman if I wanted.” Superwoman says coldly

"Y-your, bluffing!" Lex says scared

“Am I?” Superwoman says coldly making Lex break out in a cold sweat

"Yeah, I am," Superwoman says all the menace disappearing instantly as she dropped him to the ground

"But the fact you still think I would, after all, we've been through shows that you still don't know anything about me. Good Night Mr. President." Superwoman says as she flies to where Batman and the others are hearing Luthor scream behind her.

"Dang that was cold," Supergirl said looking at Superwoman

"And that was stupid! What were you thinking, Connie!" Superwoman yelled at Supergirl

“I was trying to help! And besides why was Tim there, I didn’t need his help?” Supergirl yelled pointing at Robin

"Yeah, you totally had the situation under control as you were about to pass out on the ground," Robin said getting a glare from Supergirl

“ENOUGH! You two are coming with us, we got work to do.” Batman says as he went beside Superwoman

“Be honest, were you worried I was actually going to do it?” Superwoman asks

“Of course not. Do you really think you could fool me?” Batman says

“Oh Bruce, there’s a few things I picked up about you over the years. And a lot more from Alfred.” Superwoman says smiling

Tokyo, Japan

The group of heroes found themselves standing in front of a massive tower, looking upward.

“Where does a kid get this kind of money?” Supergirl asks looking at the tower

“I had this kind of money," Batman says

“Didn’t you have this kind of money?” Robin asks as they enter the building

“Hey, guys. How did it go?” Power Girl asks standing in the hall

“KARA!” Supergirl yells hugging Power Girl

“Got everything we needed," Batman says

“Wait a minute. Why aren't you with Hiro?” Superwoman asks

“I'm close enough right here. And he's not really that much of a boy, you know? He's 13. He's down that way.” Power Girl says pointing down the hall getting a concerned look from Superwoman

    They went deeper into the building seeing a series of giant mech suits until they were met by a young Japanese boy of 13 flying with a jetpack.

“Supes, Bats. Que pasta? And I see you brought the littluns with you.” The boy says

"Nice to see ya too, Hiro," Robin says with a groan

"Like your one to talk! I got 3 years on, ya shorty!" Supergirl says offended

“Is it ready, Hiro?” Batman asks

“Toyman to you. I got copyright to protect. And, yeah, it's ready. All I need is some numerals.” Hiro says flying around them

“Everything you need is in here," Superwoman says holding up the flash drive

“Excellent. I'll input them, and then it's blastoff time. Hey, bird boy, make yourself useful, and help me." Hiro says getting a grunt from Robin

“Hey, did you guys see Power Girl when you came in? If you see her again, tell her I'm sorry about the X-ray goggles. I was just testing them, that's all. Now I gotta rebuild them from scratch." Hiro says nervously looking at his goggles getting a look from both Superwoman and Batman. Both were catching his eyes wander to Superwoman's S

“Hiro sweetie, can we please see the rocket now?” Superwoman says motherly as Batman continues to glare

"Yeah, Yeah," Hiro says as he leads them deeper into the building

“You know those suits act like push-up bras, right?” Supergirl says to Robin

“Sure, they do," Robin says not caring getting a growl from Supergirl

“I didn't have a lot of time, so I based it on a design I whipped up when I was 7. That's why it has manual controls even though it's not going to need a pilot. Oh, one other thing. Back when I designed it, I was way into hero worship.” Hiro says he brings them to a hangar and shows off what looks like a fusion of Superwoman’s space ship and the Batwing black, Blue, red, and yellow mashing together.

"Wow," Batman says

“You are absolutely sure this is going to work?” Superwoman asks

“Does Power Girl have big-?”

“Hiro. Dearest. Just put in the numbers.” Superwoman says half motherly half annoyed

“You got it," Hiro says flying to a computer and began working

Just then a BOOM rang out through the complex

“We got company!” Supergirl says

“Isn't there any way to speed this up, Toyman?” Robin asks

“Sure, go find some other kid with a 210 IQ. And good luck with that.” Hiro says as another explosion shakes the building followed by a scream

“Supergirl! With me. You two help him!” Superwoman says as she takes off towards the sound Supergirl following behind.

    They fly into the mech hall to see Lex Luthor wearing something much too familiar to Superwoman his Kryptonite powered battle armor. Power girl slumped over his shoulder

"Hello, Sunshine’s!” Lex says maniacally

“YOU PUT HER DOWN!” Supergirl yells angrily

“Sure catch!” Lex says as he throws Power Girl letting Supergirl catch her

    But as she did Lex’s battle suit fists began to glow green, and he fired a blast of energy at the two. Supergirl let out a painful scream as she hit a wall and fell to the ground atop of Power Girl. Superwoman looked at the two in shock, opening her up to a punch to the face from Lex. She flew through a wall back into the ship hangar. Batman and Robin looked down and saw Superwoman on the ground Lex coming closer.

“Keep Going!” Batman says to Hiro as he and Robin jump down

    Lex grabs Superwoman by the neck his metal fist glowing green. She could feel the Kryptonite weakening her as Lex squeezed her throat though it was slowly doing so. Superwoman figured Lex watered it down intentionally, he wanted to stretch this out.

“I can't think of a morning; I haven't woken up with the thought of strangling you," Lex says as he rears, he free and back and delivers a punch to Superwoman’s gut

   She lets out a gag being lifted off her feet and suspended in the air and Lex Punched her again in the face sending her to a wall.

“That sanctimonious image of yours fooled everyone except me because I know evil.” Lex grinned evilly as he raised his hand readying a blast only for a grapple to wrap around the gauntlet and fire the beam elsewhere

"Then, I guess you don't own a mirror!" Robin says as he leaps from above towards Lex twirling his staff and swinging at his head.

**BZZZT**

The staff was stopped by a forcefield that surrounded Lex’s head

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to leave my head open?!" Lex yells as he backhands Robin away and pulls on the rope bringing Batman closer

    He prepared to punch the dark Knight only for Supergirl to swoop in and catch him before he could.

“But you still such an egotistical asshole you gotta have everyone see ya face!" Supergirl yells as she lets Batman go and fires her heat vision and Lex's chest.

    Lex let's out a grunt stepping back from the blast, but quickly fires another blast at Supergirl. She dodges and gets in close firing a flurry of jabs to his body, trying to dent the armor. Lex then grabs her by the head and lifts her up grunting and kicking. Robin came from behind with what looked like a taser and shoved it into the back of Lex’s suit sending volt’s upon volts into him. Lex screams and drops Supergirl just in time for Batman to charge in and slap and explosive on his chest before flipping over him. With a click of the switch, the explosive went off sending Lex stumbling leaving him open to a charging Superwoman who delivers a punch to his chest sending him through a wall.

“THAT’S ALL YOU GOT YOU BALD SON OF A-!!” Supergirl yells defiantly and from the hole and wire shot out and wrapped around her

   The green energy began to course through the wire into Supergirl, making her yell out in pain. It then cracked like a whip and sent her unconscious body over the edge. Robin quickly dove after her leaving Batman and Superwoman who faced down Luthor. Superwoman charged in and circled Lex delivering a series of quick blows to him trying to avoid his blasts. But then suddenly she felt weaker letting out a groan, and that's all Lex needed to grab her.

"Getting a little green around gills Baby Blue? That Meteor is getting closer, and I've noticed that you and the other's punch lacked a certain POW!" Lex says as he punches Superwoman in the face getting a pained grunt

    Lex punched her two more times before a wire wrapped around his arm and forced him to let go, Batman pulling with all his might.

“I’ve never understood how you became you troubling. But if you want someone killed right, you have to kill them yourself." Lex says as he pulls on the wire and sends Batman into a wall. He then looks down at a groaning Superwoman and stomps down on her head, sending it into the floor. Pleased with himself, he flew up towards Hiro.

“It had to be you the one other person in the world smart enough to stop that meteor," Lex Growled at the boy

“The only person smart enough. You couldn't do it, remember?" Hiro says without a hitch making Lex's eye twitch. He then smashed the computer Hiro was using

“What are you doing!? How am I gonna guide my rocket!?” Hiro yells in a panic

“You're not going to. It's never going to take off.” Lex says as he tosses Hiro away and continues to destroy the controls

    Superwoman groans picking herself off of the ground and looking up just in time to see Batman Grappling towards the ship. She summoned her strength and followed after him onto the walkway leaning on the railing.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Superwoman yelled as Batman climbed the stairs

“I'm going to fly this thing myself.” Batman looking back at her

“Are you crazy?! Let me fly it, I can take it!” Superwoman yells

“It Kryptonite! You’ll die before you even get close. This is the only way!” Batman yells

     Just then a blast hit the walkway destroying it. Superwoman flailed as she began to fall her eyes locked on Batman who grabbed onto the stairs. In one moment, he gave her a look, one most would assume is a traditional Batman look. But Claire knew; otherwise, she knew what he was saying with his eyes.

“Goodbye.”

    Superwoman fell onto another walkway and watched as Batman ran to the ship. She immediately jumped up to catch him only to be blasted by Luthor once again. She landed on the ground and Luthor stomped down on her gut and proceeded to pummel on viciously. Punch after punch landed on Superwoman a bit of blood coming from her lips. She then grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up and then punched her away from him.

 “You come to this planet declare yourself the savior of mankind. Well, I think it's time you died for your sins." Lex says as he readied another blast for her as she forced herself up

   Then the rocket finally activated fire erupting from the jets. This got Luthor's attention, and he tried to fly after it only for Superwoman to grab his leg. With a grunt, she threw Luthor towards a wall. Then she could only look on helplessly as she watched the rocket fly through the opening in the roof into the sky. She stood their eyes wide and worried in her heart, she knew it was the right thing, but still. 

    Luthor then charged at her with a Kryptonite-powered fist. Before it could hit her, her arm shot up and grabbed the wrist of his suit. She could feel the Kryptonite’s weakening effects but didn’t care as she crushed the machine’s wrist.

“Do you-have any idea-what he was to me?” Superwoman growled her eyes glowing red

    Lex looked worried, and Superwoman delivered a thunderous punch to his chest, denting the armor and sending him flying. The force of the blow actually made him cough up blood as he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Superwoman glaring at him with pure anger in her eyes. Lex looked scared and immediately took to the sky, Superwoman following behind.

\---

    The two flew out of Japan and back stateside, with them engaged in a dog fight. Superwoman was shooting her heat vision at Luthor while he shot back with his Kryptonite lasers. Superwoman masterfully dodged each blast countering with her own. This back and forth went on until the flew back to Metropolis. As the weaved past the buildings, Lex shot at the arm of a crane dislocating it from its base and caught it. He then threw it at Superwoman in an attempt to slow her down. Only for her to plow through it like nothing, she then grabbed a random bit of scrap and threw it at one of Lex's leg rocket damaging it. With this, Superwoman was able to break the distance between the two grabbing his other leg rocket and destroying it as well. She quickly grabbed Luthor by the chest as he in a panic, tries to shoot her only for her to move the arm and the blast.

“When does it end, Luthor?!” Superwoman yells as she punches him in the chest once again this time putting a hole in the armor as he flew back towards a building. Superwoman in a blur appeared behind him

“I'll answer for you. It ends tonight!” Superwoman yells as she rears, her fist back and throws her punch

**BAM**

     The punched echoed throughout the city, and everyone looked up to see the President in a giant set of armor flying towards the street. He crashed and made a crater as Superwoman lowered herself to the ground. A quick blast of heat vision to the hole in his chest depowering it. She then grabbed him by the hole and lifted him off the ground. Her fist trembled as her anger in her built up as she looked at him until.

**BOOM**

    Her eyes widened as she dropped Luthor and looked to the sky, a massive green explosion far from the Earth. Just by looking everyone knew what had happened and they cheered, the Meteor was gone. Everyone on the planet was cheering, but for the first time, Superwoman didn't listen just starring as the explosion dissipated. A pang filled her heart as she felt tears welled up in her eyes. It took all she had not to let them flow, she couldn't not in front of the civilian, not in front of Luthor.

Luthor

She looked back down on him

“You-you can't touch me. We're on American soil now.” Lex said as she lifted him again

“And-And I am the president," Lex said

“Not anymore!” a voice that is revealed to be Captain Atom backed by Supergirl, Power Girl, and Robin

"Waller told us of your little extinction planned. And after putting it through Congress, you are deemed not fit for office." Atom said putting a grin on Superwoman's face

"We, Mr. President, looks like your IMPEACHED!!" Superwoman yells as she delivers one final punch to Luthor sending him into a store

    She smiled for a second but is soon fell when she remembered what just happened. Only for Supergirl to grab her arm suddenly.

"Listen before we left, Toyman told me there might be a chance!" Supergirl said

    And that was all Superwoman needed to hear as she took off into space cracking the ground beneath her. She broke through the atmosphere and towards where the Meteor once was. There was a vast cloud of Kryptonite dust and chunk floating through space, Superwoman stopped a bit before it and scanned the area looking past the fragments and debris for something specific. And then she saw it a pod and a human skeleton inside. She gathered her courage and then shot into the cloud the Kryptonite burning her eyes, but she remained focus on the pod.

    Superwoman basically tackled the pod pushing it out of the Kryptonite cloud. Once outside, Superwoman looked inside to see an unconscious Batman inside. She put her ear to the pod, desperate to hear some kind of heartbeat.

_…._

_…._

_….. bu-bump_

    And with that, her heart rose as she smiled, holding the ship and started her way back home. As she flew, she heard something tap against the pod. She looked down to see Batman putting his hand on the glass and giving her a soft smile, which Superwoman returned with her own large goofy one.

\---

“I am the voice of the people must be heard. I am the president! God bless America. God bless me.” Lex rambles madly as he is shoved into a police car

"I hate to see him go. But I hate it, even more, when he's around." Superwoman says with a giggle as Lex is driven off.

“I have the feeling you’re not gonna have to worry about that murder charge anymore," Batman says

“Would have been an interesting trial, though. I would’ve had J’onn be my lawyer.” Superwoman says

“Not me?” Batman asks

"Sorry, dear, your more of an investigator than a lawyer," Superwoman says getting close as the sun rose

“Oh, it's finally over, that was exhausting," Superwoman says with a sigh as she rests her head on Batman's shoulder

"You don't get tired," Batman says

"Fighting for two days straight and taking way more Kryptonite than I should take its toll. I think we've earned some off, I think I'm up for a day at mom. Home cooked, movie, bed, the works." Superwoman sighs with a smile

"There's probably a lot of damage control that needs to be done," Batman says

“DUDE OH MY GOD!! SHE WANTS TO BONE YOU SO BAD!!” Supergirl yells floating away from the building

“CONNIE!!!” Superwoman yells

"We can handle stuff here! Go home and Treat your woman right, dammit!" Supergirl says with a smirk before flying off

“I swear that girl-!” Superwoman says with a huff

"You know I think the others can handle it well enough," Batman says in his regular voice surprising Superwoman

“So, what movie would you like to see?” Batman asks with a charming smirk he reserved for a few people Superwoman being one of them

    Her heart fluttered, and she let out a laugh as the sun shined on them both. Another day saved, but was there any doubt? No evil had any chance when they're up against **THE WORLD’S FINEST**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fun one. I loved this movie so much and I'm glad I was able to share this version with all of you. And I hope this will serve as a proper introduction to the Superwoman AU. Now before I get to what I want to do in the future, there is something I must get out of the way first
> 
> Connie Kent (Genderbent Conner Kent, Superboy) I really wanted to show her off and definitely want to use her more in future stories. Consider this a preview of her character and here are some fun facts  
> 1\. She is a clone made from Lex Luthor's and Superwoman's DNA. So in a way she's their daughter  
> 2\. She is basically if Superwoman was raised in LA in the modern day. She is like any teenager checking her phone, taking photos, loves shopping, and has a very active social media life. And also having the attitude of 'I'm Superwoman and that's F@#$* awesome!'. But despite that she has a heart of gold and wants to be a hero, and she has lowered her ego from when she first came on the scene...... a bit.  
> 3\. She's living with Ma and Pa Kent in Smallville and is a Member of the Teen Titans with Tim Drake Robin. Moving to Smallville with the Kents did wonders for her attitude and she loves it there. Though a part of her misses expensive clothes shops, the bright city lights, and a strong wi-fi signal. Though the Kents may intentionally cut it off to get her to focus on things
> 
> Now for Future Projects with the Superwoman AU. I have a few ideas that will take us back to the past before her marriage to Earlier in her career. Two are pretty short and could be one shots. 1) Is when she first faces off against Sally Savage, 2) Is when she started her 'Friendship' with Harley Quinn.
> 
> And I have an idea for a big story that will tell the tale of Superwoman's first boyfriend who wasn't Batman. Here's to the future, I hope you enjoy my other projects as well like Dawn of the Trinity. Till next time everyone. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> So that is how Claire met Bruce. Based on a short section from the actual comic I'm basing this story on with the extended bits taken from the Batman/Superman 2014 comic. I thought it was fun and cute and decided to write it as a prologue to establish out two main characters before we skip to their adulthood. I hope you all liked it cause next time we go to the proper time and I drop you head first into the world of Superwoman.


End file.
